The Romantic Life For The Grimms
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: We all know that the Grimms needed more romance. Daphne never felt what love was and Sabrina was growing further away from Puck. Then, when Mustardseed steps in, things happen. Over protective boyfriend for Daphne? Check. Prom and boy problems for Sabrina? Check. Now, the Grimm's are blooming their Romantic Life. PUCKABRINA IS COMING IN!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Reunion at the Pool**

* * *

Sabrina woke up with the birds twittering. She yawned and sat up.

"Sabrina! Hurry up!" Daphne yelled. "Everyone is waiting for you!"

"You're awake?! Sabrina asked shockingly.

Daphne looked offended. "I could wake up early."

Sabrina groaned and got up. She didn't want to go to the pool today. Granny Relda had thought that going to the pool would help interact with people. But, Clueless Granny chose the smallest pool. It was just 30ft long. But the real reason she didn't want to go to the pool was that she didn't want Puck to see her in a bikini. She groaned and got to her feet.

"Come down in 10 minutes!" Daphne yelled. Daphne ran out of her room.

How could Daphne be so hyper? Right, Daphne's boyfriend, Mustardseed was also coming. Lately, Daphne had been sneaking out late at night to meet Mustardseed. And they would come back with their hair a little messy. Sabrina was surprised that proper Mustardseed would have had…s… love with Daphne. Sabrina shook that thought out of her mind. Daphne wasn't pregnant. Mustardseed wouldn't allow it. Also, Henry would have gotten mad. Sabrina headed to the restroom and locked the door. She got in the shower and turned on the faucet. Ahhh, the warm water was so refreshing on her back. After Sabrina was done, she put on her swimsuit, a sky-blue bikini and she changed into a hot pink tank top and a white short-short. She unlocked the door and stepped outside. She went downstairs and saw Granny in the living room, talking on the phone.

"CHIMPS RULE!" a voice hollered.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. This could only mean one person. Puck.

"Puck! You stop that hollering!" Sabrina yelled.

Sabrina stepped into the dining room and saw a plate of pink sausages, blue bacon, and pancakes with pinkish syrup and a glow. Sabrina stared at the syrup. It was glowing… like cats' pee. Sabrina pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Hey Sabrina!" Daphne chirped as her eyes landed on me.

"Why are you so hyper today?" Sabrina demanded.

"Because, we're going to the pool today!" Daphne squealed practically jumping in her seat.

Sabrina smirked. "Is it because us Mustardseed? Seeing you in a bikini?"

Daphne smirked back at me. "Yes, it is. And also, let me guess, you want Puck to see you in a bikini?"

Sabrina blushed. "No! The last thing I want to do is show me in a bikini to Puck!"

"Is that so?" a voice snickered.

I turned around. I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"Puck! Let me guess, you want to see Sabrina in a bikini?" Daphne asked her smirk widening.

"Yes, I guess I do." Puck smirked.

My eyes widened in shock. "Pervert!"

* * *

At the beach, it was silently quiet. No one was there. Probably because this was the smallest pool in Ferryport Landing! I silently cursed the ground.

"Well, looks like we have the whole pool to ourselves eh Daphne?" Puck asked.

Silence answered the question.

"Daphne?" Puck called again.

But the truth was clear. Daphne was gone, with Mustardseed.

**Ooh, cliffy! So, if I get more that at least 2 reviews, I'll continue, if I get 0, I'll delete. You're choice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So, I'd like to thank ****finewithbeingateennot**** and sitshakov for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch Daphne the human!**

Daphne's POV

His hands were hot and searing on my bare back. He ran his fingers up and down my spine, sending sparks and goose bumps traveling along my skin. Skimming his lips over my neck, he tried to drive me insane and I can't help but moan quietly. Only he can do this to me, only he can drive me this crazy. He pulled me flush against his chest and I dug my nails into his shoulders. His mouth skimmed my sensitive skin at my throat and jaw, slowly making his way back to my lips. He pressed his lips onto mine and the fire spread out.

"Oh, Mustardseed," I panted.

"Daphne." Mustardseed murmured.

"Get them!" a voice shouted.

My head snapped toward the entrance.

Mustardseed's eyes widened in shock. "It's them!"

I got up, panic clogging up my throat. This couldn't be happening.

"But I thought- Isn't this a-""Daphne, calm down," Mustardseed ordered.

"But I thought this was a safe place!" I cried.

Mustardseed's eyes softened. "I know."

He grabbed my hand and broke into a run. I ran as fast as I can, tears streaming down my face. We made it out and leaned against the rocks. I was now sobbing.

"Their gone Daphne." Mustardseed said softly.

"How'd they find us?" I wailed.

"I don't know Daphne," Mustardseed answered.

I sniffled a bit. Okay, not a bit, a lot. Suddenly my face was in Mustardseed's chest.

"I'm sorry for including you in this," Mustardseed whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I included you in this." I said bitterly. "Because of me, we have to run away and-"

"Daphne, shut up." Mustardseed ordered.

My chin was now quavering and I let out another sob. Mustardseed rubbed my back in circles. I looked up to him.

"Shouldn't we head back now?" I asked.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Puck and Sabrina yelled.

"We went exploring," I said carefully.

Mustardseed snorted. I turned to him.

"I guess you have a better one?" I demanded.

Mustardseed shrugged.

"Daphne Grimm! Answer my question!" Sabrina hollered.

"I told you, we went exploring," I snapped.

"They why are both of your hair messy?" Puck asked a smirk on his face.

Sabrina played along. "Secret make-out session?"

I blushed madly. "N-no!"

"What about you guys?" Mustardseed put in.

I thanked him silently.

"What about us?" Puck asked innocently.

Mustardseed examined Sabrina. Sabrina blushed. I felt a pang of jealousy. Mustardseed was observing Sabrina, and she and her bikini on! Now that was just perverted. Mustardseed smirked.

"I see that you did stuff too?"  
"Or course n-not," Sabrina stuttered.

I glared at the floor with jealousy. Mustardseed was talking to SABRINA! Sabrina of all people!

"So Sabrina, do you want to-"Mustardseed motioned to the pool.

"Sure…" Sabrina said, blushing.

Okay, now he was teasing me. Two can play this game!

I felt my chest clench into a knot. Mustardseed was just playing with my feelings. Wait what? Why was I getting jealous? Mustardseed and I were dating. Nothing was going to happen…

Maybe.

"Aaaaaahh!" a voice screamed.

My head snapped to the pool. Sabrina was in the pool.

"PUCK!" she screamed.

Oh, well Puck wasn't the only one that was jealous.

"Daphne," Mustardseed muttered.

"Yes?" I asked with a hopeful gleam in my eyes.

"Can you break up-""What!" I shrieked.

Mustardseed was really falling for Sabrina? I felt tears of anger coming up to my eyes.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

I started to beat my fists onto his chest but Mustardseed grabbed a hold of them.

"DAPHNE!" Mustardseed yelled. "Can you break up the fight with Puck and Sabrina!?"

I turned. Stupid, stupid Daphne! Mustardseed smirked at me.

"Oh, sure," I said looking down.

Mustardseed snickered.

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

I stomped toward Sabrina and Puck.

"Break it up!" I yelled.

Of course, I was ignored.

"Did you have to do that?" Sabrina yelled. "Why can't you ever think?!"

"Oh me?" Puck scoffed. "Look who's talking."

"Says the guy who threw me into the pool!" Sabrina said sharply.

"GUYS!" I screamed. "Shut up!"

Their heads snapped towards me.

"Shut up Daphne!" Sabrina snapped. "None of your business."

My eyes widened with shock. Sabrina had never done this to be.

"Not my business?" I raged. "You're the one that's flirting with Mustardseed!"

It turned quiet.

"It's just so- Just-"I broke into a run, tears streaming down my face.

"Daphne!" Mustardseed yelled.

I ran, sobs escaping my mouth. I ran for the cave, the one me and Mustardseed were at. I ran into the entrance, bawling my head off.

Me and Sabrina had never had such a serious fight.

"Well, well, look who's here," a voice sneered.

I looked around, looking for the person. A hand thrust out, grabbing my hair. A yelp escaped my mouth. I turned and saw Daniel.

**Flashback**

"Daphne! Come back here!" Daniel called.

I ran, trying to escape him. A hand grabbed my wrist.

"I told you Dan! If you keep on drinking, I won't date you!" I said forcefully.

"Um," Dan moaned.

I raised my hand and slapped him. "We're over!"

**End of Flashback**

"Get go of me!" I yelled, trying to shake his hand off.

"Daphne," Dan warned.

"What do you want from me?" I asked helplessly.

A fist came to my face.

"I told you. Date me again."

"No!" I shouted. "We were over a long time ago!"

I beat my fists onto Dan's chest.

Dan chuckled.

"Daphne!" a voice yelled.

"Mustardseed?" I asked.

"Who is that?" Dan demanded.

"My boyfriend," I said choosing my words carefully.

His eyes widened with surprise. He flung me outside and I fell to the ground.

"Daphne!" Mustardseed cried with relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

Mustardseed looked at me.

"Positive?" he demanded.

I sniffled. Dang, I was crying again.

But it was all clear. My ex-boyfriend was going to go after me.

* * *

**OMG! Longest chapter of my life! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you guys all for the wonderful reviews! Also, Daphne is 16 years old. And also, I think this is turning T rated so can you guys tell if I should make it T? Well, enough of this. Enjoy!**

**Ages of Characters**

**Daphne: 16**

**Puck: 5645**

**Sabrina: 19**

**Mustardseed: 5352**

* * *

**Chapter Three: We all have secrets.**

Sabrina

Had Mustardseed been flirting with me? Because it felt like he was. I shuddered. He didn't like me. He liked Daphne… Right? And the worst part was that Daphne had been sneaking more frequently now. She had been coming back with bruises. As if she got into a fight… No, Daphne wasn't involved in those things. _Everyone has secrets._ I had some too… And they weren't like crushes or stuff like that… But anyways, I would not like to reveal them. Anyways, we were back from the pool and we were having dinner.

Of course, my sister was scarfing everything down, same as Puck but 10 times nastier.

"So Marshmallow," Puck began, "How are you and Mustardseed?"

"We're fine bro," Mustardseed snapped.

Mustardseed was going to stay over a few nights.

Puck snickered.

I raised my chin, "Daphne, where have you been going?"

Daphne stopped eating. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Daphne," I snapped, "Where have you been going?"

Daphne gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"You know." I said motioning to the bruises.

Mustardseed eyed Daphne warily as if to say, _again I have to help her?_

"Um, I hear something outside." Mustardseed asked. "Hey Daphne, why don't you come with me?"  
"Um, no thanks…"

But Mustardseed was dragging her out of the house.

* * *

Daphne

"Let go of me!" I yelled, ripping my arm from his grasp.

Mustardseed grabbed me forcefully again. "Bruises Daphne? Seriously?"

"None of your business," I mumbled.

"None of my business?" Mustardseed incredulously. "Daphne, stop being stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid!" I hollered.

Mustardseed seized my wrists and pulled me to his chests. "Daphne, I want to help."

"Well I can't tell you! It- It's just too hard!" I said.

"Daphne." Mustardseed warned.

"Why do you care?" I demanded. "Why are you sticking your little nose in my business?"

"I'm your boyfriend!" Mustardseed yelled.

"Not anymore!" I shouted. "We- we're over."

Mustardseed stared at me with shock. My chin began to quiver and tears rose to my eyes.

Mustardseed's eyes hardened. "Fine then. If that's what you want it to be, be that way!"

Mustardseed stormed back into the Grimm household. My knees buckled and fell on my knees. Tears started to form in my eyes and I started to sob. And I was there, crying out my heart.

* * *

Mustardseed

I stormed into the house and stomped to my room. Daphne had just broken up with me. What was wrong with her? I was trying to help! I sat on my bed, with deep thought. Soon, I started to stare at the window. My eyes drifted to a lump. I stared at it. It looked like… Daphne! Thunder rumbled in the sky. Rain started to drizzle then started to pour. But that lump just stayed there. Daphne was going to get hypothermia! I grabbed my sweater and threw it on. I ran outside and saw Daphne, er… sleeping. I looked at her. I shook her gently.

"Daphne," I said.

She still didn't awake.

"Daphne!" I yelled.

She slumped and leaned on my shoulder. She was burning. What is she had a… fever? Or worse?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Nonsense**

Daphne

**Daphne's Dream**

"_Mustardseed!" I shouted._

"_Yes Daphne?" he said in a sexy voice._

_I stared at him. He stared at me intently, with his most dazzling smile on his face._

_I looked away. "Stop that!"_

"_Stop what?" Mustardseed asked. "Looking handsome?"_

_I glared at him. He chuckled._

"_Daphne?" he asked. "When we have kids, are you going to be the house wife?"_

"_Why?" I demanded._

"_I want you to do all the work." he said looking away._

"_Hey!" I said._

"_It's true," Mustardseed shrugged._

"_Unless I break up with you," I said stubbornly._

"_You know how that turned out when you did that," Mustardseed smirked._

"_SHUT UP!"_

_He leaned towards me and-_

**End of Daphne's dream**

"Will she be okay?" a voice asked.

I opened my eyes warily.

"I think she's coming back."

I looked up. I expected Mustardseed but I only saw Sabrina and Puck.

"Hey Marshmallow," Puck said, "You were in the rain."

The breakup hit me.

"Why is that?" Sabrina asked intently.

"Um…"

Puck stared at me. I'd never seen him this serious.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to ask Mustardseed."

"Don't!" I shouted.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"B-because I-"

I didn't really know why I didn't want Puck to know. Then the answer hit me. Sabrina and Puck will butt their way in and make it all about them.

"Nothing!" I said desperately, "Just please don't ask."

"Fine."

Sabrina stared and me. Puck sighed and he and Sabrina exited the room.

Tears started to form in my eyes.

Then someone came in. I looked up. It was Mustardseed.

"What so you want?" I demanded trying to sound cold.

"I'm just checking on you."

"Why should you care?" I started, "We broke up. Go flirt with someone."

"It is illegal to not check on you?" Mustardseed said irritably.

"No," I snapped. "But why should you care? Go away."

Mustardseed groaned. I crossed my arms. Mustardseed sighed and went out.

* * *

Puck

I was obviously going to ask Mustardseed. If he didn't answer, I would have to force it out of him. You see, Daphne was like a sister to me. With her being sad and all, I couldn't take it. I knocked on his room.

"What do you want?" Mustardseed demanded.

I barged in. I sat down on his bed.

"What'd you do with Daphne?" I asked.

"Nothing," Mustardseed shrugged off, "It's not my fault.

"What did you do?" I asked with clenched teeth.

Mustardseed exploded. "Don't blame me! It's not my fault she broke up with me!"

My eyes widened in shock. Mustardseed clamped his mouth shut.

"Why'd she break up with you?" I asked getting curious.

"None of your business." he snapped.

"Then-"Mustardseed groaned and said a spell that locked me out.

I growled. Stupid magic. I went down stairs to throw some glop balloons on Sabrina. I got them and aimed.

"FIRE!" I hollered on the top of my lungs. I threw the glop grenades at Sabrina.

She looked at me murderously. I smirked. She looked cute when she was mad. Wait cute? The Trickster King did not fall in love. Or did he? No he didn't!

"Hehe."

I ran off with Sabrina at my tail.

* * *

Red

The made my way to the room Daphne was staying in. I wanted to know what happened to her.

I went in.

"Hey Red!" she chirped.

"Hi."

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I said.

"What?"

"Daphne," I said in quiet voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

I sat down on her bed.

"You know what I mean." I said, "With Mustardseed?"

"What about him?" she snapped.

I was taken aback by her anger.

"Daphne," I tried again more gently. "What happened?"

She tried to shake and tears rose to her eyes. She let out a sob.

I wrapped and arm around her.

"H-he tried t-to help m-me but I couldn't l-let him. I-I already involved him in other things. So I

b–broke up with him." Daphne sobbed in my shoulder. I made up my mind. I was going to get answers.

"Daphne, you should rest." I said.

"O-okay."

I left her room silently. I headed for Mustardseed's room. I knocked.

"Who is it?" he said in a slight angry tone.

"It's just me, Red," I answered.

I heard him grunt and I took that as a yes.

"What do you need?" he demanded.

"Mustardseed, what happened between you and Daphne?" I asked in timid tone.

"None of your business."

"Come on!" I pleaded. "Tell me!"

He crossed his arms stubbornly. I inwardly groaned.

"Just tell me!" I said a little louder.

"No."

I sighed. I got up and went out.

Now, I was going to find a way to get back together.

* * *

**So, sorry I it was too short for you but I'm tired! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Fight**

Daphne

It was the middle of the night and I was awake. To settle things with Daniel. He had threatened me. If I didn't come to him every night, he said he would talk to Mustardseed. And I wouldn't like Mustardseed to know. I didn't want to involve him more into stuff. I grabbed my sweater and threw it on me. I crept outside when someone cleared their throat. My head snapped to the sound. Then Mustardseed appeared.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Um, nowhere," I said.

He took a step towards me and I took one back.

"Where ever you're going, I'm not letting you go," Mustardseed told me.

"But-""No buts." he snapped.

I had to go. Daniel would kill me if I didn't.

"Mustardseed, please!" I pleaded. "I need to go!"

"Where do you need to go?" he demanded.

"I can't tell you!" I said.

"Then I won't let you go," Mustardseed said stubbornly.

I groaned. I charged him. If he wasn't going to move, I was going to make him. He sidestepped and grabbed my wrists, slamming me to the wall.

"Where are you going?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Why do you care? We broke up remember?" I demanded.

"Shut up Daphne! Just shut up!" Mustardseed ordered.

He was getting angry.

"NO!" I shouted. "LET ME GO!"

"You stupid girl!" Mustardseed yelled. "Don't you see I'm trying to help you?"

"This is not helping me!" I screamed.

Mustardseed glared at me. "Fine then."

He let me go and marched off.

I felt tears rise to my eyes. Mustardseed and I just had fought. I sniffled and got up. I had to see Daniel. I got up and headed outside. I ran to the place me and Daniel met.

"You're late," a voice snapped.

I jumped and turned around. There Daniel was.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Got in a fight with your boyfriend?" he taunted.

"Shut up!" I cried.

"What'd you say?" Daniel growled.

"Um, shut up?" I squeaked.

I felt him slap me.

"Never say that to me," he said in a scary tone.

"Okay."

"Now, did you reconsider about me and you dating?" he asked studying his nails.

"No," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he demanded.

"No," I said a little more loudly.

I felt him hit me. Pain seared up my arm.

"When will you say yes?" he roared.

"Just give me more time!" I cried.

"Fine." he growled.

But I needed more than time. I needed my life.

* * *

Mustardseed

I paced back and forth in my room. Why was Daphne being stupid? I was trying to help her! I made up my mind. I was going to force it out of her. But how? I groaned. Daphne was stubborn enough to refuse. I couldn't use force. Unless I seduced her. Then, I heard the door open. Should I creep down and seduce her? I sighed weighing the opinions and decided to go downstairs. I crept down and saw Daphne crying with more bruises. She sat down on the couch crying. I felt a surge of anger through my veins. I got up and crept to the couch. I then grabbed her wrists and put them on the couch pads and trapped her legs. She let out a gasp.

"Mustardseed?" she asked.

"Yes Daphne?" I asked trying to muster up the best voice I had.

"W-what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Getting some answers," I said.

I laced my legs through her's so she couldn't kick. Daphne shifted uncomfortably.

"Where have you been going?" I asked placing my lips on her neck. She shuddered.

"Nowhere," she answered.

"Tell me," I said running my lips to her jaw.

She shivered even more. "No."

I put my hand on her thigh. "Please." I whispered on her ear.

She finally gave up. "I'm going to meet Daniel!"

"Who?" I demanded.

Was she dating someone else?

She clenched her hands.

"Tell me," I whispered forcefully.

"Um… Sorry." Daphne said as she punched me in the jaw forcefully.

That snapped my limits.

"Daphne!" I snapped.

She got up and ran to her room. I inwardly groaned.

But I wasn't giving up so easily. I got up and ran after her making sure she didn't see me. She slammed her door but she didn't lock it. I grabbed the door handle, and opened the door.

* * *

Daphne

I panted, grabbing my wrist. The place that Daniel hit me was now bruising up. Then the door opened. Of course, it was Mustardseed.

"Daphne, why won't you tell me?" he asked in a steely calm way.

"I told you!" I cried, getting irritated. "I can't tell you!"

He grabbed my wrist forcefully. The place that Daniel hit me.

"OW!" I said, snatching my hand back.

His eyes widened. He grabbed my wrist again and peeled the sleeve off. My eyes widened. The bruise was now yellow.

I trembled, scared of what Mustardseed was to say.

"Daphne," he muttered.

He exited, locking the door behind him. I realized what he had done. He locked me in.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if there is too much Daphne and Mustardseed. And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: No date no nothing**

I felt like Rapunzel. And I know what I'm talking about. But the weird part was that how can Mustardseed lock the door when the door locks inside? Well, I mean this is the GRIMM house and Mustardseed is a FAIRY.

"Ugh," I groaned.

My life was so full of twists and turns. But, I still knew Mustardseed was persistent enough to find out what I was really doing. And now prom was coming up. Just my luck. No date no nothing. Unless I got another date…

Well, tough luck Daphne, I scolded myself. Good job of dumping Mustardseed.

I got up. This was no time to be just moaning about life. I needed to find a way out.

**Three Hours Later**

Not working! I had tried everything! I banged on the door with a hammer in my room, I looked for passages, and I even tried to jump off my balcony! But, there was an invisible wall that bounced me off. Mustardseed was going to be literally killed. And when I mean literally, I meant literally. I growled in frustration. Mustardseed was sometimes so-o-o-o annoying! I mean like lock me up in a room? Well, I couldn't just punish him… I would just get revenge. At prom, with another guy that would spark up jealousy… Then, I heard a yelp outside.

"Hey Daphne, what you doing in there? You wanna get out?" the 'guy' asked.

"Sure, that would be great!" I said smiling. "Also, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Mustardseed

Escaping was like trying to get out of a tiger's stomach. Daphne was too persistent to stop. Well, I saved her from bruises and hurt. But who is this Daniel kid? What was he doing to Daphne? And why? But I first needed a prom date. No date no nothing. Unless I got another one…

Well, tough luck Mustardseed, I scolded myself. Good job of making Daphne turn on you.

I growled. I was not getting another girl. But I could make Daphne jealous and fall for me. I just needed a girl that would make Daphne explode. I just needed a speed date to make Daphne jealous.

**Speed Date**

I sat at a desk waiting for the first speed-dater. Then, a girl with brown hair, in fat braids came in.

"Yo yo yo YO!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. "Me DANNIELLE!"

"NEXT!" I said, trying to resist myself from screaming.

The next girl was ghetto. She was wearing a black leather and a hat that said "Ghetto Rocks" with a few strands of hair sticking.

"Sup. Why am E here? E just cam becauze meh frend foeced meh. So, state ya buzinez O E jus foece et oue of ya. Su, ya willin' to be hurt very badly? E jus' ghe a bat an' swin. Very hard." she said in a very confusing way.

"NEXT!" I shouted as I grabbed the nearest chair.

The next girl was pretty cute. She had bangs and brown hair with dark blue glasses.

"Hi!" she said real cheerfully, "I'm Abigail."

"Hello, so I'm Mustardseed." I answered.

"Custardpeed?" she asked. "Or was that Mus-TARD-peed?"

"Um, just call me MS," I said, frowning at her.

How to do you get from Mustardseed to Custardpeed?

"So, LS, does that stand for LiceSand?" she asked in a cute way, smiling cheekily.

"How old are you?" I demanded.

"Six," she answered.

"Next!" I hollered.

"No Next!" Abigail pouted. She started to frown and grabbed hold to my leg. I shook my leg and dropped her in a soft way (as in that, I threw her off).

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Abigail screamed, throwing a tantrum.

After a few hours, I finally got her to go outside. After she was out, I treated my teeth marks on my leg, scratches on my arm, and soothed my scalp as I picked up pieces of my hair. This was not going well. Until I just saw the girl that would work perfectly…

* * *

Sabrina

I headed downstairs when I saw pus-face on the couch. I was not going to engage with him. Since prom was coming up… I slowly headed back upstairs when something zapped me to the couch.

"What do you want Puck?" I scowled.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well, I need to tell you something too," I said, sighing.

It was quiet for a moment.

"I can't go to prom with you!" we both shouted at the same time.

"Wait what?!" we said at the same time.

"Why?" we both said in an exasperated voice.

We stared at each other for a minute.

"You found a date?" I demanded, surprised.

"Grimm, I'm handsomer than you think. I'm a charmer and best in bed. I'm sure you know what I mean," Puck said in a sly way, winking.

My face flamed as I remembered when I was handcuffed to Puck.

"Who is she?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Well, her name is Daphne," Puck began. "Like you sister. She was brown hair and her mom's name is Veron- Veronila…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Veronila."

"Yes, Veronila," Puck said quickly.

Puck looked down, anxious to change the subject. "Who is your date?"

"Well, his name is Mus- I mean Custardpeed. Nickname Cp… He has a mom named Ti-Tiana." I said, looked down.

Tiana, as in the frog princess.

"Well, see you later Puck," I said, stammering.

"Yeah."

I ran upstairs, my face flaming. This was so awkward!

* * *

3rd Person's POV

Daphne Grimm was not stuck! And revenge was coming. She smirked to herself. Daphne started laughing and ended up laughing like a witch.

"Mwwaaahahahahahahaha!" Daphne cackled.

Meanwhile, Mustardseed was smirking in amusement. Daphne was going to fall for him. He was going to make her tell him everything and make her cry. Let her pour everything out to him. Mustardseed started to laugh and ended up cackling like a witch.

"Mwwaaahahahahahahahaha!"

"Keep it down up there!" Granny Relda yelled.

Mustardseed shut up. But he still heard cackling. Well, looks like Daphne got something. Well, it was time to crack.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got some Puckabrina (kinda) done! Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Prom Night**

Daphne zippered Sabrina up in her dress and tightened the bow.

"How do I look?" Sabrina asked breathlessly.

"Good."

Sabrina was wearing a midnight blue dress that went up to her ankles with a white belt around it. Her hair was pinned up in a casual bun with a few curled strands falling in her face.

"What about me?" Daphne asked.

"Good."

Daphne was wearing a pearl-white party dress that was up to her knees. She had a midnight blue rhinestone belt around her waist. Daphne's hair was braided to the side and she had a silver circlet on her head.

"Let's go. Callie will be here anytime," Sabrina said, heading downstairs.

Callie was Sabrina's best friend. But to Daphne Callie was just a big fat snob that flirted with Puck. ("She's just making friends." Sabrina would say). Daphne grabbed her bag and headed upstairs and she saw Mustardseed. He was breath taking. He was wearing a tuxedo with matching pants and a bow. His hair was slightly wet, kind of messy; that made him look cute. Daphne caught his eye and stared into his big blue eyes. Brown and blue.

Mustardseed

After 30 minutes of persuading Puck to get into the shower, I was pooped. Puck was acting like a child. (But I don't wanna take a bath! Puck whined) I checked my reflection once more and headed downstairs. And then I saw Daphne. She was an angel. She was wearing a white dress that showed off her curves; a blue rhinestone belt was looped around her waist. She had her hair braided to the side and a circlet on her head that made her look like a princess. Then, my eyes met hers. Blue and brown. I stared into her big brown eyes.

"Ahem," I broke our connection.

Daphne looked down, embarrassed. But how in the world has she escaped? Somebody probably let her out. And now, this day, Daphne was to crack.

Sabrina

We were a silent in the car. Except the fact that Callie was flirting with Puck. You know, Callie is a brat. She had always been a flirty girly girl. Bleh! She made me sick. And since I didn't have a ride for prom, I asked her, bracing myself for nonstop flirting. So, she agreed because Puck was coming. So now, I was in her Lexus, Puck driving, Callie in the shotgun, and Mustardseed, Daphne and I in the backseat.

"So Puck, who's the hottie?" Callie asked Puck making googly eyes at Mustardseed.

"He's my brother," he answered.

"Really?" Callie squealed. "That is so cool!"

Her eyes landed on Daphne. "Hey you-"her voice getting icy. "Move over."

Callie climbed over onto Mustardseed and practically sat on his lap. Then Daphne wiggled over to the shotgun.

"So, what's your name?" Callie asked leaning on Mustardseed.

"Mustardseed," he said uncomfortably.

"Ohh!" she shouted. "That's so cute!"

Callie caressed Mustardseed's face. I saw Daphne's face redden. This was going to be a long ride.

Puck

"So, what's up with you Marshmallow?" I teased.

Over the past years, as I became 20, more ma-ma-mature. Bleh! Thanks to Sabrina. Puberty virus. So now, I was more protective over Daphne.

"What do you mean?" Daphne demanded.

"You know, why were you locked in the room?" I smirked. "Like Rapunzel."

Daphne blushed. "Just. I got stuck."

"So, why didn't you ask Sabrina to prom?"

I immediately dusted red. "Why not?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. And I swear I heard her mumble: "Boys."

I focused myself on the road and tried my best not to look at Sabrina in the review mirror. Sabrina looked like an angel. Sabrina was staring out the window, not noticing everything. Then my eyes fell on Callie. She was now trying to seduce Mustardseed. I rolled my eyes at Callie.

**Prom**

"Daphne?" I asked as I tapped on the person.

She turned around. "Y-you're Robin! Why are you talking to me?"

"Um…"

The girl blushed a light pink. "I'm not Daphne."

"Okay."

Daphne

I sprinted past Puck trying not to get recognized. I rested my hand on the punch table trying to catch my breath.

"Amiga! Dónde has estado?!"

I turned around to see my best friend Emily.

"Sorry Em," I apologized. "I was kinda busy."

Emily pursed her lips at me. "Estás seguro de que todo está bien? Daphne, usted me dijo que usted estará allí en el baile conmigo! (translation: Are you sure everything is okay? Daphne, you told me that you will be there at prom with me!)

"Please, English."

Emily sighed. "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow…?"

Emily smiled. "Nobody can ever get mad at you."

I smiled back. You see, this is what I like about Emily. She can always forgive you.

"Oooh, Daphne, who's that?" Emily asked her eyes brightening.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, my eyebrows scrunching.

"El amigo!"

I turned around confused and saw Puck, glaring at a guy. I edged closer and got a good look at the guy. My eyes widened in shock. The guy was Daniel.

**DA DA DUN! Cliffy! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to add some Puckabrina but I promise you, I will add Puckabrina in other stories that I wrote. So, book with most Puckabrina is "The One." So, I'll give you the first chapter! Tell me if you like it!**

"**The One"**

**Summary: **Sabrina wanted to be normal. She didn't want to be a pixie princess. Neither a Grimm. Sabrina has to defeat Mirror and find her parents before it's too late. Just a few days ago she figured this out. Plus, Puck had messed up badly... again!

**Chapter One: He ate the apple again! Arggh!**

A piercing scream was heard in the Grimm Household.

"It came from Sabrina's room," Daphne said, pale.

"Come on!" Henry rushed.

The Grimm family ran to Sabrina's room and saw Sabrina, lying on the floor her eyes closed. Puck rushed forward.

"She has a pulse," Puck said as he sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Daphne asked.

Suddenly, Sabrina opened her eyes. "Hurry! Help! They're captured!" Sabrina screamed. Suddenly, she shook her head. "I had a weird dream," Sabrina groaned.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina said rubbing her head.

Everyone nodded when Daphne noticed something wrong.

"Sabrina, why do you have pointed ears?" she asked.

"I do?" Sabrina said in disbelief.

Sabrina touched her ears and realized they were pointy.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked eyeing Puck.

"I swear! I didn't do it! Plus, I would have made them green," Puck protested.

"Fine Puck, we believe you," Granny sighed.

Everyone filed out of the room but Puck stayed.

"Cool room," Puck said amazed touching everything.

Sabrina had light blue walls and cotton candy pink clouds painted. On her ceiling, there were glow in the dark stars.

"This is why I don't let you in my room," Sabrina grumbled.

Puck ignored her.

"Ooh, what's that?" Puck said finding at apple. He took a chomp out of it.

"No! Don't eat it! It's not like Snow's apple. You're gonna faint! A royal blood has to kiss you that you love and has to be different sex from you! I am done with that!" Sabrina cried.

But, it was too late. Puck was lying on the cold hard ground.

"Ughh," Sabrina groaned as she put him onto her bed.

One Hour Later

"You have what?" Veronica shrieked.

"I told you, when we were leaving the Book of Everafters, I kinda took Snow's apple." Sabrina said, ashamed.

"Young lady-"Don't 'Young Lady' me!"Sabrina snapped. "Cobweb, (he isn't dead) said he needed it!"

"Why did he need it?" Veronica said impatiently.

"Well, he was making a new creation." Sabrina explained. "But, we replaced the apple from the Book of Everafters with a…." she faltered.

"What?" Daphne demanded.

"A pomegranate," Sabrina whispered.

Uncle Jake burst out laughing.

"How is Snow gonna eat that?" Uncle Jake snorted.

"Jake," Granny said in a stern tone that made Sabrina flinch.

"Okay now, we will figure out someone that's a royal blood and someone Puck loves," Granny reassured. "Okay now, go to bed."

3 hours later

Sabrina couldn't sleep. Thunder rumbled in the distance that didn't make it better. Sabrina looked at Puck.

_How handsome and- wait, Puck isn't handsome. He's gross and smelly,_ Sabrina thought.

Then, somebody barged into her room. Sabrina grabbed her dagger taped under her bed.

"Put that down," said a voice. Uncle Jake.

"You found something?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, come down," Uncle Jake said, his voice panicked.

Sabrina went downstairs and saw that everyone was up.

"What you find?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I typed your symptoms, and I found something," Uncle Jake said.

"What?" Sabrina asked, curious now.

"There's an old myth. There was a king, and he had one daughter. Sadly, the king knew that she was endangered so he gave her to a random family. The king was kidnapped along with the queen. The girl, when the time is right, she's going to figure out who she is. She'll get an image of the whole thing then get pointy ears." Uncle Jake said.

"Like me," Sabrina said, worried.

He nodded. "The king and the queen are a special type of fairy. They are-"

"Pixies," Sabrina finished.

"The monster that had kidnapped the girl's parents is searching for the daughter. You Sabrina is in danger," Uncle Jake finished.

It was all dead silent.

"So…" Daphne stated. "When are you going to kiss Puck?"

"What?" Henry and Sabrina said horrified.

"Plus, it will prove that your royal blood," Daphne said a matter-a-factly.

"Why me?" Sabrina whined.

Daphne dragged her up the stairs.

When they were in Sabrina's room, Daphne urged, "Kiss him."

Sabrina looked at her mother for reassurance but her mother just smiled.

Great, she was out numbered.

Sabrina took a deep breath. She leaned toward Puck. Finally, her lips touched his. There was a spark and Sabrina backed away in surprise. Puck's eyes fluttered open.

"So, what did I miss?" Puck asked


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! You know in chapter seven right? It said Robin as for Puck. Sorry for all the people who didn't read Unusual Suspects.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Kidnapped or is it Grimmnapped?**

Daphne

I let out a gasp of air as I hurried off to find Mustardseed. It was time that Mustardseed knew about Daniel. But how did Daniel come here? I felt a nauseous, guilty, panicked not clench in my chest. My pulse quickened and I rushed past people. Then, I spotted him and Sabrina, together at the punch table. I froze in panic. Was Sabrina Mustardseed's date? Mustardseed spotted me and smirked. I watched in horror. Mustardseed grabbed Sabrina's shoulders and kissed Sabrina. And it wasn't just a peck; it was a long passionate kiss. Sabrina seemed too rigid but went on with the flow. Then, I felt someone grab my hair. My eyes widened in shock as I got turned around. And there was a no longer smiling carefree Daniel, but there was a hideous monster. Then someone punched Dan.

"Puck?" I said in disbelief.

"Marshmallow, you know I'll always be there to save your butt," Puck winked.

I had to smile for that. Then, Puck's eyes landed on Sabrina and Mustardseed kissing. Puck's eyes widened in shock. Then, I felt my hair pulling. I tried to get out of the grip but it was no use.

"There now Daphne, there is no escape." the voice of Daniel's harsh voice whispered in my ear.

"Help!" I tried to shout but Daniel put a hand over my mouth.

"If you don't want be to cut your throat off, I'd behave," Daniel threatened as he got something out of pocket. And I saw a hilt and a bright flash.

I tried to make someone notice, but it was not happening. All the people were hurrying to the stage. Then I saw Puck staring at me in horror, with Callie trying to kiss him.

* * *

Mustardseed

I half expected Daphne to be crying but she had just disappeared in thin air. And everyone was hurrying onto the stage. I frowned in confusion when I felt a hand grab my shirt. I felt like I was flying because my feet were floating. I looked up and saw Puck.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "We could get caught!"

"Who cares about getting caught when Daphne is kidnapped?" Puck snapped.

He led us to the door in the ceiling and opened it. He set me on the roof and glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Daphne has been kidnapped!"

I felt a twinge of terror in my veins.

"Then why didn't you go and rescue her?" I asked.

"Stop acting like to don't care!" Puck exclaimed. "We all know that you care that you and Daphne broke up!"

I felt a pang of annoyance. "But still, why didn't you go rescue her? I know that you like to rescue people on your own."

"Well," he looked down; an embarrassed look crossed his face. "You know I usually mess things up."

I smirked. "If that Puck admitting that he can't do a job alone?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Red

I know I may be quiet, but I help a friend when they're in trouble. I had just seen a guy steal Daphne. More like kidnap. Or is it Grimmnapp? Anyways, I crept after Daphne and the boy quietly. When they went outside school, I head the guy say, "Look Daphne, I'll give you one more chance. Stay with me."

I saw a flash of panic through Daphne's eyes. "No."

The guy howled like a wolf (and I know what I'm talking about) and he slapped Daphne.

"Fine then," he said in a gruff voice.

He dragged Daphne to a rose bush and pushed her in there. Now the guy was like torturing her.

"Amiga!" a high pitched voice squeaked.

I turned around, confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily," she said. "What happened to Daphne?"

"I have no idea," I answered. You know Daphne? Also, I'm Red."

"Yeah, I'm Daphne's friend. But who's the guy that kidnapped Daphne? Or is it Grimmnapped?" Emily demanded.

"I have no idea," I answered. "Can you help me get Daphne back?"

"Sure!" Emily bubbled. "I'd be glad!"

I raised an eyebrow. Emily was seriously stupid. I mean, be glad to attack a guy who just pushed Daphne into rosebush?

"Are you a cheerleader?" I asked, trying not to be offensive.

"Yeah!" Emily squealed.

Emily made the position of a star. "FerryPort school, Ferryport School, it is so very cool!"

I inwardly groaned. Okay, so Emily wasn't so valuable.

"Okay, here's the plan. You run over to the guy-""Daniel," Emily supported. "-and you distract him while I rescue Daphne."

"Okay!"

To perky still. Well, she was all I got. So Emily jumped in front of Daniel and said:

It's not nice to Grimmnapp Grimms

Daphne Grimm does not make lights dim

Daphne, she is like a star

So run out Daniel, onto the street

And you will be run over by a car!

I felt my mouth open. That Emily was crazy. So Emily ran out onto the street with Daniel chasing her. I headed to the rosebush.

"Daphne?" I asked cautiously.

I heard a groan. I looked inside to rosebush and I saw Daphne. There were cuts on her arm, and a big gash on her shoulder.

"O.M.G. Daphne! Are you okay?" I asked, full of horror.

"Yeah, kinda," Daphne smiled weakly. "Whenever I try to get up, these thorns hurt me."

"How did you get so deep in?" I demanded.

"Daniel."

Then, I tried to think of a way to help her. Shaking the bush wouldn't work, prying her out won't work, I had to think of something. Then, I heard a high pitched scream. Then, into view came Emily, held in a headlock by Daniel.

"Uh oh," I murmured.

Dan looked at me.

"Who's this Daphne?" Daniel sneered.

Daphne seemed frozen with fear. I stood up.

"You l-leave Daphne alone!" I said boldly, trying to sound intimidating.

He chuckled. "Shut up Red. Now, scram."

"No!" I shouted.

Daniel grabbed me by the head and put it in a discomforting head.

"Don't make me crack your head," Daniel said in a quiet voice.

I gulped. I did not want my head to crack. No way. Emily watched fearfully and tried to kicked Daniel but we all knew that it was no use. Hope was lost.

* * *

Daphne

This wasn't happening. This is all a dream. Of course it isn't. But I was not letting Daniel crack my BFF's head. I had to try to get out. Stupid thorns. I felt tears of hopelessness fill my eyes. I had to do something. Then I heard a voice.

"Sorry Marsh-Red?" a voice asked.

"Hi Puck," Red said in a choking voice.

"Who are you?" Daniel demanded.

"Puck, The IMP, the true blood king of Faerie, the leader of hooligans and jerks," Puck said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. Puck needed to get over that thing.

"Now, where is Daphne?" Puck demanded. "Tell me now or else we need to go nasty."

Daniel let go of Emily and Red. "You want to go nasty?"

"Yeah," Puck cracked his knuckles.

Then, I didn't know what else happened but I felt the bush rustle.

"Who's there?" I demanded, trying to hide the panic.

"Daphne," a voice croaked.

"Mustardseed?" I said in disbelief.

"Daphne, are you alright?" Mustardseed asked.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

Then, I saw a mop of straight blonde hair.

"Get out!" I ordered.

"Why? I'm saving you!" Mustardseed protested.

"I know, but you'll get hurt!" I defended.

"Doesn't matter," Mustardseed grunted. "Just to save you."

Then, I saw Mustardseed's face. He had a cut on his cheek.

"My gosh! You shouldn't have come in!"

"It's alright," Mustardseed assured.

Then, he looked into my eyes. "You were beautiful at prom."

"You weren't half bad," I teased.

"I'm sorry for everything," Mustardseed apologized.

"No, it's my fault," I said quickly. "I didn't tell you who Daniel was even though you were trying to help."

Then, Mustardseed looked into my eyes. And we both found ourselves both leaving.

And even though the kiss was in a rosebush, it was the most gravy kiss I've ever had.

* * *

**Longest chapter I've wrote! I hope you enjoyed! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, Puckabrina in this chapter! Finally! Onward!**

**Chapter Nine: "Grimm" Life**

Never get hurt when Mustardseed is around. You ask why? Well, it's because Mustardseed will puppy guard you until you finally distract him with Callie. And today, Callie was pretty useful.

It all began when I tried to get up from my bedroom.

"Daphne!" Mustardseed snapped coming out of nowhere. "What are you doing?"

"Getting up…?" I said.

"No! You're staying until your shoulder is healed," Mustardseed scolded.

"No!" You're not the boss of me!" I pouted.

"Daphne," Mustardseed warned.

"I want to get up!" I snapped.

I sat up but Mustardseed pushed me down. "No!"

I glared at him. "Oi! Then what about your cut?"

Mustardseed fingered his cheek. "It's nothing."

"But it's been bleeding!" I exclaimed sarcastically acting like Mustardseed.

"Stop that!" Mustardseed snapped.

So, I was there. All eyes on me.

* * *

Sabrina

I was scared to face Puck. I know it's very shocking. He's probably going to ask who my prom date is. And if he figures out it was Mustardseed, well, let's just say that he'll punch out Mustardseed's lights. It may seem weird but it's true. I once had a date but Puck punched him so he was out for nine days. I asked him why but he said he was still my bodyguard. Then, my stomach grumbled. Dang, I was hungry and the food was downstairs. Slowly, I crept downstairs when I was dragged to the couch.

"Stupid magic," I grumbled.

"Tut tut. Don't insult magic," Puck scoffed.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to scoot away from Puck.

He stalked me to the end of the couch. "It's not what I want. It's what I want to know."

"Yes?"

Puck slowly, like a cobra straddled my legs and put his chin on my shoulder. "Who'd you go to prom with?"

There it was.

"I went alone," I lied.

"Sure you did," Puck said ironically.

"Yeah. Hehe."

"Sabrina, give up. I'll force it out of you if I have you," Puck warned.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously.

Puck pushed me onto the couch and pinned my legs. "I got a few ideas in mind."

"Gran-"

Puck waved his hand and there was a barrier around us.

"So no one could interrupt us. So, one last chance. Tell me." Puck said.

I shook my head vigorously.

A sly smile replaced Puck's smirk. "Well then, I guess it leaves me no choice."

Puck slowly lowered his head to mine so our noses were touching.

"Well Pusface, second kiss," Puck said as he mashed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened in shock as I desperately tried to push him off. But, he held my head in place tightening the grasp on my waist. Then, his lips arose from mine.  
He smirked. "Well, got answers now?"

I almost nodded my head but I needed to do this for Daphne. I had noticed that Mustardseed and Daphne were together now. I just needed to think, _I'm doing it for Daphne._ I shook my head.

Puck smirked. "Grew fond of my kissing?"

"No. I've grew fond of your pranks," I retorted.

Puck smirked. He leaned in on me again but I licked him. Puck just smirked. Then, our lips touched again. I squirmed but it was no use. I mentally groaned in disgust. Then, Puck's lips lifted from my mouth.

"Grimm if you're stubborn like this, you'll never get a boyfriend," Puck reasoned.

"I don't need one."

"Fine then."

I felt his lips on my neck. I shivered.

"Puck, stop. Stop!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me," Puck demanded.

"No!" All for Daphne.

Puck started to hum and made his way to my jaw line. After a few more minutes, I became used to his touch. I just laid there, sprawled on the couch, bored. But there was another strange feeling. Something strange… Finally, Puck gave up and left. Then I realized what had really happened. I had enjoyed Puck's kiss.

* * *

Daphne

**Phase One: Sneak Out**

I carefully snuck out of the room when Mustardseed was distracted by a blue jay. I carefully tiptoed when I felt something pull me back.

"Stupid magic," I muttered.

"Tut, tut. Mustardseed scolded. "Don't underestimate magic."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just trying to go outside!"

"No!"

**Phase Two: Callie**

You know, Callie isn't bad unless you use her as a plan. So, Callie came in and started to flirt with Mustardseed so I took it as a chance. I slowly crept and whenever Mustardseed would breathe, I would grab my comforter and hide under it. Then finally, I was out! I let out a whoop of joy and ran to Sabrina's room. There Sabrina was, writing in her "Grimm" diary.

"Brina?" I asked.

"Oh! Hey Daph!" Sabrina said pushing her diary into her pillow.

I noticed her face. It was the face Sabrina had when something had happened with Puck.  
"How's Puck?" I asked in a sly voice.

"Perverted," Sabrina said.

* * *

Sabrina

_Grrr! That Puck! His passionate kiss is so letting out my crush for him. I can't believe that I'm really falling for that freak baby! But did I really like Puck? That annoying and smelly 4000 year old fairy boy? I am so confused! I mean, did Puck enjoy the kiss to? Did Puck even like me? *Groan* I am so mixed up right now! I-_

"Brina?" a voice asked.

I turned to see Daphne. "Oh! Hey Daph!"

I snapped my diary shut and pushed it into my pillow. Then, I remembered the kiss. I felt my face turn into one of my old 'Puck' faces.

"How's Puck?" Daphne asked in a sly voice.

"Perverted."

"What happened?" Daphne demanded.

"He well-"my voice turned quiet. Can I trust Daphne?

_Yes_, a voice snapped in my head. _You just have to tell her._

"Puck kissed me," I whispered.

Daphne's eyes widened.

"OH MY GRAVY!" Daphne shouted in my pillow.

I cracked a smile. Daphne was so good at making people smile.

Daphne turned and grinned at me too. This was not such a "Grimm" life.

"How's Mustardseed?" I asked, getting curious.

"Such an over protective boyfriend," Daphne muttered.

"Daphne, you have the worst luck. I mean, you would want a fairy watching over you?" I teased. "And you know what I mean."

I shook my head, remembering Puck's cocoon.

"Oh I'm asking you."

We both laughed.

"You know Brina, we never got to spend a lot of time together," Daphne said, her voice turning serious.

"I know," I mumbled.

We both sat in silence for a while.

"Do you have any plans on Saturday?" Daphne asked suddenly.

Then, it dawned on me. "Shopping 8:00 in the morning?"

"It's settled," Daphne grinned.

We bumped fists.

Then suddenly, I was pulled into the living room when Daphne was pulled into Mustardseed's room. And before we were dragged away, we managed to smile at each other.

* * *

**Yes! *throws fist in air!* I finished Puckabrina! So, how was it? I liked the ending about how Daphne and Sabrina talked together. They're bonding! How about you? Please tell me how you feel through a review! Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Well, I'm very glad I had gotten some Puckabrina on the last chapter; and I'm pretty sure that you enjoyed it too!**

**IMPORTANT: Now, let's see, 50th reviewer gets to choose if the next chapter is Puckabrina or Dapherseed. **

**Well, onward with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Boys vs. Girls**

Bright sunshine flooded through my windows gently pulling me from sleep. I opened my eyes sleepily and sat up. I checked the time. It was 7:49! What! I needed to meet Daphne at eight at the mall for shopping! I ran out of my bedroom and into the restroom. I turned on the shower to warm and enjoyed the relaxing warm water on my back. After five minutes of quick showering, I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I changed into a pair of blue light wash skinny jeans, a sky-blue t-shirt, and some golden flats with a touch of makeup. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I checked my phone. It was 7:55.

"Sabrina?" a voice asked.

"Daphne?" my face broke into a grin.

"You ready to go?" Daphne asked hooking her arms with mine.

"You bet!"

We headed outside and we hopped into my car. It was a Mustang. I had gotten it for my 18th birthday.

"So Sabrina, what do you want to go shopping for first?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. I need some bra-"

We heard a groan and a grunt. Daphne twisted to face the backseat. When Daphne came back, her face was red with exasperation and annoyance. I frowned and I looked at the review mirror. There was a curly haired obnoxious fairy gagging.

"PUCK!" I shouted.

Puck grinned. "Well, there's one more."

"MUSTARDSEED!" Daphne exclaimed.

Mustardseed's head popped out of the middle. "Missed me Daphne?" Mustardseed joked kissing Daphne on the cheek.

I saw Daphne roll her eyes.

* * *

Daphne

I couldn't believe that the boys were here! I mean, did they really have to ruin me and Sabrina's day at the mall!  
Sabrina pulled over in the curb.

"Get out," Sabrina ordered.

"Why?" Puck whined.

"Because I told you so," Sabrina snapped.

"Daphne?" Mustardseed asked hopefully.

"NO!" I shouted.

Puck and Mustardseed grumbled and got out of the car. When they were out, Sabrina sighed.

"Boys," Sabrina muttered.

I nodded. After 15 minutes later, we were one black away. When Sabrina was going to cross the street, screeching of tires were heard as a black van pulled in front of us. Sabrina cursed under her breath.

Sabrina got up and tapped on the window. The windows rolled down and there was Puck. And I swear that I had seen Sabrina's face flash a look of annoyance. Sabrina started to rant and shake her finger at Puck and she also had slapped Puck. Sabrina turned to me. She rolled her eyes and I managed to give her a half a smile. Then, the door opened to the car door. There was Mustardseed. He hopped in the car and took control of the wheel.

"Mustardseed! What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm driving," Mustardseed answered.

I rolled my eyes. Then Mustardseed turned a sharp right into a street I've never heard of.

"Where are we?" I asked nervously.

Mustardseed just waved his hand as he pulled over.

"Get out of the car," Mustardseed ordered suddenly.

"But-"Mustardseed shot me a hard look.

I grumbled and got out of the car. Mustardseed whistled and got out of the car too. He opened the door to the backseat and pushed me in.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Getting some answers," he answered simply.

He got closer to me, and I just laid flat against the seat.

"Who's your prom date?" he asked.

I frowned. This was not what I have expected. "I didn't take one…?"

I didn't want to tell him it was Puck because Mustardseed would go crazy and scold me for no apparent reason. Or maybe trap me in my room again…

Then Mustardseed's head was hovering over mine. My eyes widened in shock.

"Stop it," I demanded.

"Then tell me who your prom date was," he said.

GRR! He had trapped me in a box. I was like totally useless right now!

"No," I snapped.

He shrugged and then an evil smirk replaced his face.

"Fine then," Mustardseed said slyly.

He trapped my hands and he kissed me. His lips were soft, matching mine. Our lips were moving perfectly, our perfect sync. Mustardseed then pulled away.

He frowned. "You know, I'm just kissing you to figure out who your prom date is."

"Well then, your plan has failed," I smirked.

Mustardseed grumbled. I climbed over to the shot gun and Mustardseed started to drive. When we exited the street, we headed to the Grimm household. When we went home, Sabrina was there, holding Puck in a headlock.

"Help!" Puck wheezed.

Sabrina managed to kick Puck. "Never do that again!"

Puck let out a groan. I looked over at Mustardseed a plan erupting in my mind.

"Daphne, no!" Mustardseed warned.

I walked up to him, slowly stalking him. Then I grabbed his hair and yanked him to me. I put him into a headlock.

"Daphne, I'm your boyfriend!" Mustardseed whined.

"And you ruined me and Sabrina's shopping day!" I mocked his whining.

"So Brina, what do we do with them?" I asked.

"I have an idea," Sabrina said slyly.

Then, Puck and Mustardseed broke out of the headlock.

"This means war!" Puck and Mustardseed exclaimed.

Me and Sabrina exchanged smirks, it was war.

* * *

**Woohoo! I got some bonding together with Sabrina and Daphne! But those mischievous boys! Next chapter means war! Later!**

**P.S: Remember the 50****th**** reviewer get to choose if the next chapter is Puckabrina or Dapherseed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know announce, the 50th reviewer now! Congratulations to KitKatManiac! Now, this chapter is all… Puckabrina! **

**IMPORTANT: So, if you're a guest that had just won the review thing, I can't PM you about what you want so please try to review with your account!**

**Now, let me tell you all the reviews that there will that will be a prize.**

**Dates of Reviews:**

**100: Gets to choose who would be the main character**

**111: Gets to decide if I should make this chapter a long one.**

**200: Dapherseed or Puckabrina for next chapter**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Now, onward!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Switching Places**

I had woken up in jelly. Literally. When I first opened my eyes, it was all red. I tried to push against it but my hand just boinged back. You know those jellies that look like a cake? Well, just like that, I was in one but fully in it. I squirmed and I felt something latch onto my arms. I looked down and saw these jelly ropes. And they were tight. I squirmed some more and they wrapped around my ankles. Oh, so the prank war had started.

"The enemy has been spotted!" a voice exclaimed as ropes were attached to the jelly.

I felt myself dragging to Puck's room.

"No!" I exclaimed.

Who knew what Puck would do? Even after the kiss!

"So Grimm," Puck smirked noticing my face. "I have so many plans for you."

My eyes widened in shock. What was going to happen? When I was at Puck's room, Puck freed me from the jelly. I breathed a gasp of air and I ran.  
"You can't escape me piggy!" Puck shouted as I ran.

Then, I felt an arm wrap around my waist tightly.

Puck sneered. "Thought you could escape me?"

I said nothing. A few minutes later, I was roped to a chair. Puck grabbed his glop balloons. He threw one at me and it hit my face. I cringed.

"So Grimm. Thought you could escape?"

He threw another one at me.

"Freak baby! You can never weaken me!" I snapped.

"Sure I can. I had just figured out yesterday," Puck said slyly.

Was it the kiss? Oh no….

Then, I felt water spray on my face. Then I was completely glop balloonless. But I was soaking wet. I glared at Puck.

"What? I needed to get you cleaned!" Puck defended.

"You are such a Pus-brain!" I exclaimed.

Then a rope grabbed me by the ankle hanging me upside down. The rope slowly moved to a lava pit. I screamed for my dear life. I mean, was he trying to kill me?

"Quiet down there Grimm! I'm trying to dry you!" Puck hollered.

"By putting me above lava?! What's wrong with you freak baby!?" I screamed.

After a few more minutes of teetering, I managed to finally get out of the lava pit. Of course, with Puck's wings. When I was finally set on ground, I immediately punched Puck in the face. My knuckles hit his jaw and it made a cracking sound. Puck's eyes widened in shock as he held his poor face.

"Come one Grimm! I mean, you might have died; but who cares?" Puck asked mockingly. "Plus, you can do no better then punch me in the face! You are just a pathetic Grimm girl!"

"What?" I asked my voice trembling.

"You heard me!" Puck snapped. He pointed to his jaw. "I bet you would punch me in the face if I asked you out!"

My eyes snapped open wider than usual. I felt tears of anger and humiliation come to my eyes. I stepped up to him.

I punched him in the jaw. "Never." I kicked him to the ground. "Do." I punched his nose. "That."

I ran out of Puck's room and I ran to my room. Puck was insulting, but he had gone too far today. I was just sick of this! I was tired of his insults and his… everything! I wish he would just go die in a hole! I ran off to my room and I cried. Puck was so annoying! But I knew revenge was coming for me. Unless I pranked him first…

* * *

There, I had Puck proofed my room. I had added a trip line in the entrance of my room, and when you fall, you land on a trampoline that boings you up to the ceiling where a net falls with rocks tied to the end. Then, I push the trampoline out of the way and then, the person gets trapped. All simple as logic. Puck was seriously going to pay for what he had done to me… Right now, I had to use Puck skills to win and finish this war. We were switching places. I started to smirk. This was the best revenge I've ever had. After waiting for a few minutes, I heard a voice.

"Sabrina?" a voice asked. Puck's.

"Yeah?" I managed a cold, tight voice.

"Can I come in?" Puck asked.  
"Why? I'm just a 'pathetic Grimm' girl!" I snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"Sorry!" Puck shouted.

"Fine, come in!" I snapped.

As soon as Puck entered the room, my trap burst.

"What the-?" Puck exclaimed as he got trapped under the net.  
"That is what I call a pro," I smirked.

"When did you steal my power of pranks?" Puck groaned.

"I didn't steal," I said innocently, "We just switched."

Puck groaned again. "What are you actually going to do?"

"Admit that the girls won the war," I said.

"What!?" Puck yelped. "Never!"

"Well, I guess you could just stay there…" I trailed off.

"Fine!" Puck exclaimed.

I inclined my head towards him, waiting.

"The girls, won the war," Puck murmured.

"What was that?" I teased.

"The girls won the war!" he hollered.

I laughed letting him out. Then, he tackled me onto the bed trapping my legs and arms.

"Did I also mention that I still didn't get that kiss?" Puck asked, smirking.

I shook my head. He then smashed his lips against mine.

He started kissing me but I wasn't freaked out anymore. I was used to his touch. So, I think I kissed him back. And this was the best kiss I've ever had.

* * *

**Well, end of chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya guys! So, here's chapter twelve! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Jealousy Game And The Fight **

Yes! Girls won the war! That is awesome! Technically, 'Brina did all the work but it's not my fault! I was because of um, yesterday. And Mustardseed was tired too, because of um, yesterday. Well, at least it was done! So, I was going to meet Mustardseed downstairs to make up our date. I headed to the restroom and I washed my face and hair. I changed into some golden flats, jean skirt, and a white blouse. I combed my hair a few times and I went outside. Then my eyes landed on him. Mustardseed was wearing a crisp, tight white shirt with a pair of jeans. I stared at him my mouth open. He posed as he placed on leg on the chair his elbow on his leg. I couldn't take it.

"Mustardseed!" I shouted.

"Yes Daphne?" he said in a sexy voice.

I stared at him. He stared at me back intently with the most dazzling smile on his face.

I looked away. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Mustardseed asked. "Looking handsome?"

I glared at him as he chuckled.

"Daphne?" _he asked._"When we have kids, are you going to be the house wife?"

"Why?" I demanded.

"I want you to do all the work." he said looking away.

"Hey!" I protested.

"It's true," Mustardseed shrugged.

_"_Unless I break up with you," I said stubbornly.

"You know how that turned out when you did that," Mustardseed smirked.

"SHUT UP!"  
Mustardseed laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

I pouted at him. "That's not fair!"

Mustardseed flicked my voice. "Life isn't fair."

I frowned at him. He noticed.

"Aww!" Mustardseed cooed, while kissing my cheeks. "Is Daphne mad?"

I pushed him away. "Let's go."

He laughed quietly and wrapped an arm around my waist tightly and pushed me to his side. When we were outside, a guy stepped in front of us. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a mischievous smirk. That could only mean one person.

"PUCK!" I exclaimed jumping at him.  
"Hey marshmallow," Puck said casually.  
"Brother." Mustardseed said simply.

I grinned. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, me and Sabrina-"

Sabrina stepped in. "Are on a date."

Puck smirked. "Yup!"

"You two are dating?" I squealed. "Puckabrina forever!"

Mustardseed rolled his eyes and Sabrina gave him a half smile.

I frowned, letting my hair cover my face. Mustardseed noticed, apparently and squeezed my hand. I let go. Now it was Mustardseed's turn to frown. While we were at the mall, Mustardseed and Sabrina were in a chat. BORING! I mean, did Mustardseed have to do this, in front of me? Puck also seemed to be upset.

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed. "Let's go to the food court!"

"Sure!" I bubbled.

I grabbed his hand, which seemed to be kind of cliché, but Mustardseed seemed to notice. So did Sabrina. When we were at the food court, Sabrina and Mustardseed were still talking to each other. Puck flushed, and slapped away Mustardseed's hand. Sabrina yelped, shocked by contact. At the food court, it seemed to be all scowls, frowns, and grimaces. Everyone was stony faced and quiet.

"So Daphne, what do you want to order?" Puck asked.

"I guess some noodles," I stated.

After we all ordered our food, Puck made an attempt to grab my hand.

"Jealousy," I muttered very so quietly.

Then Mustardseed started to chat with Sabrina. This was like a jealousy game. So, I decided to join in.

"Hey Puck, did you know that-"

Then Mustardseed stood up, glaring at me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a dark corner. He trapped me with his arms by my side.

"Stop it Daphne!" Mustardseed shouted literally. "Will you stop being jealous? I can't just talk to Sabrina?"

"I just wanted-"

"You just wanted me to keep my attention on you," Mustardseed snapped. "That's why you had just been trying to make me and Sabrina jealous. To just get attention!"

I gasped. Did Mustardseed really think that I was this shallow? I was just trying to make him jealous because he was making me jealous!

"Sure, you think your little ms perfect, I've learned that! You just always try to squeeze in attention!"

"I just did that because you did not love me," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "Yes, I know that I tried to make you jealous but you were treating me like dirt. I felt like you don't love me."

Then Mustardseed took in what I said. Then he realized how he had hurt me.

"Daphne, I just-"

"Save it," I said quietly. "I never want to see your face again."

I shoved Mustardseed away, going home. And I wasn't going to stop.

* * *

Sabrina

After Daphne and Mustardseed had left, I faced Puck.

"Are you really going to keep this up?" I demanded. "Trying to make me jealous?"

Puck frowned. "Look Brina, I just thought that-"

"I was just trying to make you jealous right? Well, I was trying to make you jealous. I wanted you to treat me well. I expected you to love me this night." I said.

"Sabrina! I do love you! It's just so hard to gain your attention!" Puck exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" I snapped, grabbing my bag and running to the house.

When I was home, I felt emotionless. I just wanted to scream to the world it wasn't fair. I just wanted the word to end. I needed myself to be in peace. I was so stupid for believing Puck. I should have just said no to the date. So, I was just there. Breathing hard and thinking.

* * *

**Well then, that's the chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, here's chapter 13! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Silence Treatment**

These times, I love Daphne to death. She's there when I need her; she's nice and makes me laugh too. But, sometimes, I need to help her too. Because that's what sisters do.

"Brina, does Mustardseed love me?" Daphne asked with a miserable face.

"Of course he does," I said sympathetically, reaching out to touch her hand.

She got a depressed look on her face and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Oh Daphne," I sighed.

I crawled over to her and held her in my arms.

"Mustardseed is a jerk!" Daphne wailed.

"Yes, he is," I soothed. "He is just a butt face."

I felt like a mom. Was this how it felt to be a mom?

I did not like Daphne crying or anything. Mustardseed was going to pay.

* * *

"Come in!" Mustardseed said.

I stepped in.

"Brina?" Mustardseed asked questioningly.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mustardseed inquired.

I glared at him. "You know what I'm talking about. Why did you make Daphne cry?"

"I just-"

"Look Mustardseed, let me tell you. Nobody makes Daphne cry," I snapped in a dangerous low voice.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Teach you a lesson," I growled.

I stepped closer to him, clenching my fists.

"Brina…" Mustardseed warned.

I was about to punch him when a voice screamed.

"Wait!" a voice shrieked.

In came Daphne, screaming her head off. "Stop!"

She grabbed my waist and fell to the ground.

"Let go of this!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Please Sabrina! Go! Please don't hurt him!" Daphne cried.

"He hurt you," I barked. "He deserves it!"

"Please!" Daphne yelled.

"No!"

Daphne cried. "Mustardseed! What are you doing? Run!"

"Thank you Daphne!" Mustardseed said, running.

I forced Daphne away, storming out of the room.

I could hear Daphne's wails and cries, and that was the first time I ignored them.

* * *

Daphne

I didn't remember sleeping but I had woken up in a room. My first idea was to get out but an arm held me down.

"Daphne? You awake?" a voice asked. Mustardseed.

I didn't answer.

"Daphne." Mustardseed said a bit harsher.

I looked at the bed sheets.

Suddenly, there was a hand holding my chin, thrusting it in the air.

"Look at me," Mustardseed demanded.

I looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me!" Mustardseed shouted.

In the corner of her eyes, I could see desperation in his eyes, making me feel more torn apart.

"I told you, I don't want to see your face," I said in a cool voice.

"Daphne," Mustardseed said in a meek voice. "What have I done to you?"

He ran his thumb on my cheek, caressing it.

"Daphne," Mustardseed murmured. "I do love you."

Those words ran through my ears so fast, a million thoughts raced in my head, making my heart ache.

"Mustardseed-"

"Daphne, let's break up."

"What!?" I demanded.

He hung his head. "After everything I've done to you, I want to stop this all."

"But Mustardseed!"

"Good bye Daphne," Mustardseed with a pained smile.

Then, he just walked out of the room. I was not going to cry. I just got up stiffly, and walked out of the room. At dinner, it was quiet between me and Mustardseed. We had just broken up, again. But what if this was fate? What if this was supposed to happen? No. Me and Mustardseed had know each other for years! **(A/N: After this ends, should I make the first book to this?)**

"Daphne, can you pass me the steak?" Puck asked sweetly.

I got one steak, with a fork and put it on his plate. He scarfed it all down.

"Daphne can you-"

I passed him the whole bowl.

He nodded his thanks. I didn't feel like eating. Because of that look on Mustardseed's face. It was slightly pained and glad.

That night, I could only see Mustardseed. He was just on the bed with me staring.

"I love you," I whispered.

* * *

**Well, end of chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Fourteen: Tell me you love me**

That night, I kept on seeing Mustardseed. And he was watching me too. His blue-green eyes were gazing into my eyes, unlocking all the secrets out of me.

"Mustardseed," I whispered.

"Daphne," he whispered back.

His voice was gently and soft, talking to me slowly. I watched him meekly, my heart aching. He most likely hated me. He just probably wanted to dump me.

I held my hand up; and so did he. Then, we matched them together. His hand was warm, making me feel like I was dating him again. No, this was just my imagination. He didn't love me. I still could remember his pained but forced smile staring at me at dinner. My eyes had been pleading for him to look at me but he had just been looking down at his food.

Then all of a sudden, Mustardseed started to lean in and so did I. Before he disappeared, I could still imagined his soft gently lips, pressing against my lips lightly. But, had Mustardseed disappeared. But I didn't know, it was all like a dream. Then, I felt a pair of new lips on my mouth. My eyes widened in shock. I pulled away. Then, I heard a trigger pull. My head snapped back. Then, something had shot me. I had been shot. By a Nerfe gun.

"PUCK!" I screamed.

"Yes Daphne?" Puck asked with a smug look on his face.

"Why'd you do that?" I snapped.

"Well, you were kissing air…" Puck trailed off.

I blushed, in spite of myself.  
"Wait, what are you doing up so late?" I demanded.

"I was playing Chimp War Two, but Grimm got bad so she kicked my butt…. Literally," Puck shuddered

I smirked.

"Now, get out of my room!" I shouted.

Puck grumbled and went outside. Puck was a mysterious boy. And weird…

But I simply couldn't stop thinking about Mustardseed. But he was gone, long gone.

At night, I still wasn't still asleep. I still couldn't think about the fact that Mustardseed didn't want for us to get back together! But, should I move on?

No! I just wanted Mustardseed to love me again. I wanted to go back into his caressing arms, his soft gentle lips, and his beautiful eyes. That night on the bed, if I hadn't been so harsh to him, if I had just been more giving. It was all my fault! We could have made up and kissed. We could have kissed passionately and forgiven each other for everything. We could have started a new, fresh relationship. I was so stupid. Why couldn't I just die or something?

No, I just wanted Mustardseed

A breakfast, I just couldn't get my eyes off Mustardseed. His ways of how he ate and how he had loved me. Mustardseed looked up and we got eyes for a millisecond. But I still saw pain and gladness forced and wasted.

* * *

Mustardseed

At night, I could see Daphne across from me. I stared at her and she stared at me back.

"I love you…" I whispered.

I closed my eyes, not bearing to see her beautiful hazel eyes, staring at me, innocence filled in them.

"Oh gosh Daphne," I muttered.

Daphne smiled weakly and held my hand.

"Daphne," I murmured.

"Mustardseed," she murmured back.

I raised one hand, longing to feel her warm, loving hands. She also raised her hand. She had a silly grin on her face, the one I've always loved. The face that she had given me when we first had met. She was lying there, carefree and smiling. I reached out and caressed her beautiful face. My fingertips glided on her cheek, her soft skin caressing my fingers. I ran my fingers through her hair, hazel and soft. Daphne suddenly stared at me. She leaned in and I figured I was leaning in too. Our lips met, but they disappeared but I still remembered her soft, warm lips and when she would sometimes bite my lip because she was new at this. At that night, I got no sleep.

At breakfast, it was quiet and gloomy; the silence was killing me.

My heart beated slowly in my chest, heaving for happiness. Daphne, the beautiful girl that I had to dump was sitting there, right across from me. But I had to be happy. Without me, Daphne would be happier. With me around, Daphne would have to suffer by me. I slowly looked up and caught her eye for a millisecond. Still, in them, I could see desperation in her eyes. I dropped my eyes, looking at my food. I took a bite but it tasted dull.

I just wanted to yell to the world that it wasn't fair, that all I wanted was happiness. I wanted Daphne. After breakfast, Daphne looked as if she was to explode in sadness. I really want to help her. But no, she doesn't need me.

* * *

Daphne (with Mustardseed's thoughts)

I just really want to kiss, I thought. But no, it'll be too awkward and stuff! I just hate it!

But I had to talk to him. But if he refused, he would be moving on. Just one last try.

"Mustardseed?" I asked.

"Yes Daphne?" he said in a strained voice.

I sighed. Mustardseed didn't love her, it felt so-o-o like that! If he had loved me, he would be taking me to his room and explaining. No happily ever after. That is so not punk rock!

I just want to take her to my room and kiss her! Mustardseed thought desperately.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked carefully.

Mustardseed got up quickly. "Sure."

When we were in Mustardseed's room, we both had been quiet. I looked into Mustardseed' pained eyes and forced smile. But I knew with some blows, I could break them down. I just wanted to whisper to him that I loved him. I wanted to run my hands through his thick hair and kiss his beautiful lips. No, I had to wait.

"So Daphne, what do you need?" Mustardseed asked.

"Ever since we broke up, I wanted you back," I whispered.

Mustardseed's eyes hardened. "Why would you want to date me again? With me, I ruin your life!"

My eyes snapped open in shock. "You ruin my life? I'm ruining yours!"

Mustardseed moved to sit next to me. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Daphne, it's me that going to ruin your life."

Mustardseed's eyes returned to his pained ones. "Also, there are better guys then me."

"Look!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes. "You're wonderful! I don't know why you're so worried!"  
Mustardseed's eyes widened.

"I want you back," I whispered.

"Daphne, I do want you back too. But I won't allow it," Mustardseed answered.

My eyes pooled up with tears. How could he? Wasn't he willing to love me again? I had been right, Mustardseed hadn't loved me. He had just played his tricks on me. "I HATE YOU!"

I punched his chest. Mustardseed's eyes widened in shock.

"Daphne…" Mustardseed warned.

"I HATE YOU! You know what? I was wrong about you!" I wailed.

Mustardseed sighed. "Daphne please."

I stopped. I felt pain stab at my heart at all places. "What?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but what if I hurt you again?" Mustardseed demanded.  
"I don't care!" I hollered. "You think I care if you hurt me? I don't care! Scars heal!"

"But apparently mine didn't Mustardseed muttered."

"Fine then, I'll heal them for you," I declared as I leaned closer to him.

Our lips met contact and I relaxed immediately. His lips were soft and warm, king and loving just I had remembered them. I ran my hands through his hair as he wrapped an arm around my waist. We then spread apart.

"Daphne," Mustardseed said quiet. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Mustardseed Goodfellow!" I declared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Sisters Plans**

I officially dumped Puck now. It was over. The end. The day that I had dumped him officially was a sad day for Puck. I still remembered his stony gaze and his eyes filled with sadness no longer mischief. His voice was quiet and dull pleading me to change my mind. I remembered my tight voice, saying it was over. And it really was. I mean, making me jealous the whole night is just pathetic! I wanted a free, no jealous making, detective working life! Was that hard to ask for? Yes, it was. Every night, I would ask the stars to change this life, but it was a no. It was life. And life wasn't fair. I crawled on my bed, my arms around my knees. I felt mixed up. Like I had been in a blender for eight days then made back together. I mean, if I really did love Puck, was this fate? Or was this just an on and off again relationship? GRRRR! I hate being like this! Hopeless and desperate for advice. I felt like a useless piece of dirt, or worm.

Knock-Knock.

"Come in!" I called.

The door creaked open and I saw Daphne.

"Hey."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that-"

"You got back with Mustardseed?" I snapped coldly, a stony feeling coming over me like a ice cold blanket around me.

Daphne frowned. "You don't have to use that tone on me."

I sighed. "It's just that me and Puck broke up."

Daphne exclaimed. "Why? When? Where? What? How?"

I grumbled. Daphne was not making it easier.  
"Why: I felt like it. When: Today in the morning. Where: At the mall. What: We broke up. How: I dumped him," I answered.

Daphne's mouth fell down in a perfect "O."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but, P-p-p-p-p-p-pucka-a-a-a-a-a-a-br-r-r-r-r-rin-a-a-a -a-a-a. N-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o-ot f-f-f-f-f-for-r-r-r-r-r-rev-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-er-er-er -er-er-er-er?" Daphne stuttered.

I nodded. "N-n-n-n-n-o P-p-p-puckabrina."

"Don't mock me!" Daphne pouted.

I smirked. "I can always mock you."

"Daphne!" a voice called.  
Daphne sighed. "Sorry, I've got a date with Mustardseed."

I grinned. "Be careful."

Daphne glared at me playfully and walked out the door.

So I just stayed curled, on the bed, thinking, emotionless.

* * *

Daphne

I loved Sabrina to death but she sometimes got cranky or sad so her impulses would kick in. So she needed me. That was what sisters were for. Anyways, me and Mustardseed were going on a date.

"Daphne. Daphne. DAPHNE!" Mustardseed exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Yes Mustardseed?"

"You were in daze," Mustardseed said worriedly.

"I'm alright," I assured.

He frowned. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Mustardseed smirked as he returned the kiss with another kiss on the lips. He started to deepen in by trying gain access to my mouth but failing. I imagined his irritated look face and my smug smile. Then, I felt Mustardseed adjust his arms so they were around my hips; I shifted uncomfortably; then he pushed me against the wall so I was trapped; and then, he nipped my lip.

I was so surprised that I bit his lip but Mustardseed went on with the flow. Then, Mustardseed kicked my leg so I gasped. He took that as an advantage and poked around in my mouth. Then, we finally spread apart. I gasped for air, gulping it all in.

"Why-"I wheezed. "Did you do that?"

"You weren't giving in," Mustardseed smirked.

I glared at him. "Doesn't mean that you have to kick me!"

"Why, you want me to punch you?" Mustardseed grinned.

I sighed; he was not making this easier.

When were at the mall, Mustardseed had been staring at a girl. Then he started walking up to her and talking.

"Juliet?" he asked.

"Mustardseed?" the girl demanded.

"That's me!"

Juliet squealed and jumped up. "I can't believe it's you."

"I know," Mustardseed smiled.

"Daphne, I'd like you to meet Juliet, my ex-girlfriend," Mustardseed introduced.

I stared at Juliet. She had blonde wavy hair that was up to her waist and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a skirt with hearts and a blue tanktop.

"Hi," I greeted.

Juliet giggled and smirked. "Is that your new girlfriend Mustardseed?"

"Yes, I'm his new girlfriend," I answered.

"Well, you should really get away from my engaged husband," Juliet smirked again.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Now Juliet, you know that the engagement was 1652 years ago," Mustardseed reasoned.

"Really?" Juliet asked innocently. "Well, can we just be friends?"

"Sure!" Mustardseed said.

I turned around, a neglected feeling wrapping around me like an ice cold blanket around me. Why did Juliet have to come? I felt so… well abandoned. I mean, this was supposed to be me and Mustardseed's date! Thanks to Juliet, she ruined everything. I stared at them. Mustardseed had bought an icecream cone for a welcome back gift for Juliet. I slowly crept away, not wanting for anyone to see me.

* * *

Sabrina

After I had spent some time alone, I headed downstairs. There, I saw Puck on the couch, sulking. I tried not to attract attention to myself but it didn't work. I was zoomed to the couch.

"Stupid magic," I mumbled.

"Gr- Sabrina, hi."

"Hello…?" I asked confusingly.

"Can I talk to you?" Puck asked.

"But-"

"Please?"

I groaned and gave in. When we were at the park, Puck had been staring at someone.

"Juliet?" Puck asked.

"Puckie?" the girl demanded.

"That's me!" Puck exclaimed.

Juliet threw her arms around Puck while squealing.

"I thought I'd never see you ever since you were _liosta dubh!" Juliet cried._

"I know, I mean, it's so unfair. Even if Mustardseed was engaged with you, doesn't mean that you can't fall in love again!" Puck complained.

Juliet's eyes got watery. "Puck, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know," Puck said embracing her.

"Well," Juliet wiped her tears. "Do you think we could make it?"

"Well Grimm, our talk if postponed! I just got another girlfriend!" Puck told me.

Juliet's eyes widened. "Does that mean…"

"YES!" Puck hollered.

Juliet let out a shriek and ran into Puck's arms. I turned around, hurt stabbing my heart in many places. Why was I feeling like this? Was I jealous? No. Grimms do not get jealous, no matter what situation. I mean, how juvenile would that be? I headed from the park with merged emotions. I mean, did Puck really have to take her as a girlfriend? When they just met? Huh. They probably had history. As in Mustardseed getting engaged to Juliet and Puck falling in love with her? That was why he was banished? But I thought it was because he didn't get married to Moth! But I knew one fact, Puck had lied to me.

* * *

Daphne

O.M.G! I feel like dirt! I mean, Mustardseed and Juliet had been talking at the park the whole time! After that, she left (thank goodness) so Mustardseed had been quiet for the whole time.

"Daphne?" he had asked me. "Will you be okay if I left you?"

"Why?" I demanded.

"I dunno, just asking," Mustardseed shrugged. "So, would you be okay?"

"I guess so…" I shrugged. "I mean, it's not like you'd be leaving forever.

Mustardseed just sighed and turned away. So, I went to Sabrina. She always had the best advice. So, I headed to Sabrina's room. I knocked.

"Sabrina?" I asked.

"Daphne?"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

I came in and sat on her bed.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"It's all Juliet's fault!" Sabrina burst out.

"You know Juliet?" I demanded.

"How do you know her?" Sabrina asked. "Blonde hair. Blue eyes."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Puck and she are dating," Sabrina looked down.

"What?!" I shouted. "I thought that she was going to hit it off with Mustardseed!"

Sabrina frowned. "Well then. Keep an eye on Mustardseed. We have no idea what Juliet is going to do or how she's going to break their hearts."

I gave her a strong look and she returned one back. We both nodded. Me and Sabrina were going to keep some hearts from breaking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Juliet**

I eyed Juliet as she started to kiss Puck. Juliet looked so much like me. We could have almost been twins! Na. I mean, that's impossible. And that Juliet had been driving me crazy! Ever since she had moved into this house as Puck's guest, she had been sharing a room with Puck. She slept behind the waterfall (as Puck's says, "It has a queen sized bed and a castle!). Grrrrrrr! I started to wash the dishes as I glared at the couple.

"So Puck," Juliet purred. "What do you want to do?"

"Talk," Puck answered simply. "So, how did you escape from Faerie?"

"Well, I teleported with the help of Twilarose. I mean, she had helped me with the wedding dress before the…"

"Wedding?" Puck put in.

"Yeah," Juliet said softly. "With Mustardseed. I mean, we used to be married to for a few years but, well they figured out that I put a…"

"Love potion?" Puck helped.

"Wait; don't tell me that you're mad at me," Juliet said suddenly alarmed.

"No baby, I'm not," Puck assured pulling her closer.

Juliet shot me a smirk. I glared at her as I put the dish into the dishwasher.

"Juliet Sparkles, I love you," Puck mumbled to her. "I can't believe that we met again."

I just wanted to scream at them that I was right here. I mean, I wasn't in love with Puck. That was impossible. Then why was I feeling like this? I couldn't be jealous. That was impossible. I left the sink and quickly headed up to Daphne's room. I knocked.

"Daphne?" I asked quickly.

"Come in," Daphne answered.

I headed in and saw Daphne writing in her Grimm journal.

* * *

Daphne

_**January 1**__**st**_

_I hate that Juliet. I mean, she had been kissing Puck almost every minute! She is such a brat! I mean, she's stealing Sabrina's chances with Puck! I never knew that Juliet can be so shallow. I'm so glad that's Mustardseed is still dating me. Now, I'm going to get the answers. I mean, when Juliet told me to get away to her engaged husband, I had inkling that Mustardseed and Juliet was engaged. So, I'm getting to get to the bottom of this. I am so like confused. I mean, with Juliet, Daniel, Puckabrina, Mustardseed, and Sabrina, I feel like this life is a chaotic life. Well, that is a "Grimm" life. Do you get it?_

_-Daphne_

I closed my journal and tucked it in my pillowcase.

"Daphne?" Sabrina's voice called.

"Come in," I answered.

Sabrina came in and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Juliet," she muttered.

"What'd she do?" I demanded.

She explained to me that Juliet's past at Faerie. When she finished, I was shocked.

"Mustardseed had been married to Juliet?" I shouted.

She nodded.

"So, they had been married," I said incredulously.

Sabrina nodded.

I got up and glared at the picture of me and Mustardseed across the room. We had gone to the carnival and took a picture in the photo booth. The first picture was me giving a silly grin while Mustardseed smiled. The second one was me looking serious and Mustardseed looking serious too. And the last one was Mustardseed kissing me on the cheek as I had a shocked look on my face. My glare softened as I noticed the pictures. I slumped down holding the pictures.

"Daphne, c'mon, you aren't going to let Mustardseed down won't you?" Sabrina encouraged.

I got up. "I won't."

I marched out of the room my face red with intention. Then, I knocked on Mustardseed's door.

"Come in!"

As soon as I spotted Mustardseed's face, my face went hot with embarrassment and I wanted to kiss him.

"Yes Daphne?" he asked.

"I need to talk with you," I said.

Mustardseed frowned and motioned me to sit down.

"Well, ever since Juliet was here, I was thinking, you guys have history right?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Tell me it," I ordered.

"Daphne," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "My past isn't something I always share about."

"Then change that," I snapped getting impatient.

"Look, every time I have a girlfriend, I try to hide that fact about Juliet," Mustardseed reasoned.

"Please Mustardseed," I pleaded. "Tell me."

"Fine," Mustardseed said. "Sit down.

I sat down, waiting for him to talk.

"Well, I used to be engaged with Juliet, a princess from Maerie, a place where not fairies, but wizards. My mom engaged her with me immediately knowing that they had a lot of cash. I hated her. But, I still got married to her. After a few years, things happened…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Well Daphne, um, I don't think I don't want to tell you," Mustardseed said nervously.

"So you hate me?" I asked playing the guilt card.

"Look Daphne," Mustardseed started.

"Tell me!" I whined.

He sighed. "After a few years, I had to have a baby with her."

I gasped.

"So, we had a baby boy named Nathan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Love Story**

I stared at Mustardseed my mouth wide open and eyes shot up.

"Does that mean you're not vir-"

"Yeah," Mustardseed answered quickly.

I felt the world go upside down as my heart started to beat fast. My heart ached in pain and shock as my head met the ground. I woke in a waterfall. A literal waterfall.

"Goo!" a voice gurgled.

My head snapped to the sound to reveal a blonde headed little baby boy. His face was full of innocence, Mustardseed's eyes sparkling in front of me. His nose was small like Mustardseed's unlike Juliet's which was pointy. His mouth was medium shaped just like Juliet's and his hair tossed.

"Nathan?" I mumbled.

"Heeheehee," the baby giggled.

I frowned slightly as I got up.

"You awake Daphne?" a voice demanded.

"Mustardseed?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I got up quickly and I rushed at him. I clenched my fist and punched him in the chest.

"Daphne, calm-"

"You expect me to calm down?" I shrieked. "After my boyfriend has a child and his ex-wife comes?"

"Daphne, I told you, my past is something people shouldn't find out about!" Mustardseed exclaimed. "Just calm down!"

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you experience me having an affair and not telling you!" I said shrilly. "And why don't you get your heart broken, get chased by a psychotic ex boyfriend, and live a chaotic life!"

Mustardseed looked at me with his mouth open. "Daphne, please."

I breathed heavily as I grabbed the picture from my pocket.

"Here, your last memory of us," I said putting the picture in his pocket. "I hope you have a good life."

"Wait Daphne-"Mustardseed started.

I stormed out of the room blinking back tears. Why hadn't he told me before? Wouldn't it have saved me less heartbreak? I ran into my room as I got my "Grimm Journal." On the cover were Mustardseed and me laughing at Puck, who was in the background with his head dunked in a bucket. I glared at it, tears threatening to spill out. I ripped it off as I threw in on the ground. I opened the Grimm diary and started to write.

January 2

I can't believe it. Mustardseed had an affair. With Juliet. A baby boy named Nathan. I can't believe he hadn't told me in the beginning! At the first day he met me! That Juliet. And Nathan. I can't believe I was so stupid! I should have suspected the day Juliet had came! I can't believe I was so dumb! I hate being like this! I feel like exploding!

-Daphne

I sighed; feeling like crying. I wanted Mustardseed. No Juliet or Nathan. No, I couldn't just hate Nathan. He was a new born. I couldn't just hate him because he was the son of Juliet and Mustardseed. It wasn't his fault. A baby boy that deserved to learn and experience new things. With a dad. I couldn't just butt in and steal that chance. Nathan was pure. Fresh. He didn't learn about the horrid things of the Earth. I had to let Mustardseed go. But I did love him. But for this baby boy's sake, I had to let him go. This was my chance to save Nathan from a horrible beginning. This was the chance to save a baby boy's life. The chance I missed to save Basil. This was a chance to save a boy's future. I clutched my arm as I stayed on my bed panting. I needed to be strong.

"Daphne?" a voice asked.

"Come in."

Mustardseed came in. "Are you alright?"  
"Mustardseed," I sighed. "You can go."

"What do you mean?" Mustardseed demanded.

"Nathan deserves a dad. You could forget me. I mean, Nathan needs a dad." I choked out. "I'm not going to steal that chance. I'm not going to butt in and keep you for myself. Be his dad. That baby deserves a dad. So be one."

"Wait, so you're going to actually let me be Nathan's dad?" Mustardseed demanded in disbelief.

I nodded my throat clumped up and tears pooled in my eyes. Mustardseed shook his head.

"Then I can't stay with you!" Mustardseed exclaimed.

"So?" I demanded.

"No. I'm going to stay with you," Mustardseed said clearly.

"What?" I demanded angrily.

Anger blazed in my eyes. "No. Nathan deserves a father! You can't be selfish like that!"

Mustardseed groaned. "Fine. But are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"My Mother wants me to move to Paris with Juliet," Mustardseed muttered.

"What?" I shouted.

"You still sure?"

"Yes."

He nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt like breaking. My heart ached. I was making a hard choice. Was it this hard for Sabrina to make hard choices? I hoped I was making the right choice. Because if it was, I wasn't going to change it.

Sabrina

I was so worried. Daphne. Daphne was suffering. I mean, she and Mustardseed broke up two times, he had an affair, and his ex-wife had come. I had to visit her.

"Daphne?" I knocked on the door.

I heard sniffling. I came in.

"Daphne?" I asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"He has a son," Daphne sniffled.

"What?" I demanded.

"A boy named Nathan."

"What?" I shouted.

"Yeah, I'm going to let him be a father," Daphne mumbled.

"Oh Daphne," I held out my arms as she ran into them.

"Daphne had made her first decision. On her own. I remembered when I was younger and I had to make a decision.

"He's going to live in Paris," Daphne muttered.

"Why there?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"Wait. Is Juliet an Everafter?"

"Why'd you ask?" Daphne inquired.

"Well, if she was engaged to Mustardseed years ago, like 1000 years, she should be dead. Or at least elderly," I put it all together.

Daphne grinned. "Maybe. But which Everafter?"

"Juliet the Jelly girl?" I guessed.

"Or maybe from the love story?" Daphne asked curiously.

"You mean Romeo and Juliet?" I asked in disbelief. "That can be true. Maybe…"

"Well then. We have a mystery on our hands!"

**Sorry for the late update but I hope this made your day! So please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Uniting with lips**

"Sabrina?" I asked.

"Hmmmm?" she asked. Sabrina was reading a Grimm journal and she was mesmerized.

"Nathan just pooped," I told her.

"Of course Daphne! I will make you a sandwich!" Sabrina exclaimed.

I groaned. Did I have to take care of Nathan? Mustardseed and Juliet were out shopping for Paris.

I headed upstairs to Nathan's crib that was in Mustardseed's room.

"Hi Nathan," I cooed as I entered the room.

Nathan looked at me with bright eyes.

"Daffy!" he pointed at me.

"Yes, I'm Daffy," I smiled at him.

"Daffy! Daffy! Daffy!" he gurgled. "Musty! Musty! Musty!"

"Who's Musty?" I asked.

"Dada," Nathan said shyly.

I smiled at him as I changed his diaper. It was pretty stinky too…

Then, I turned on the warm water and waited till it was full.

"Nathan. Do you want pink bubbles or blue bubbles?" I asked him holding up the two bottles.

"Boo and Pi!" Nathan shrieked.

"Both?" I asked.

He nodded earnestly. I put both bubbles into the bath tub and then I put Nathan in.

"Goo!" he bubbled as he popped one of the mixed bubbles.

I smiled at him. I wish I had seen Basil in his baby phase.

"Hey, I'm back," a voice said softly.

"Mustardseed?" I demanded.

"Yup," Mustardseed grinned.

I ran into his arms as they embraced me. I mean, it was nothing like a relationship, just like friends. I mean, if I was in a relationship with him, I would be hurt when he leaves.

"How were you?" he smiled down at me.

"Great, Nathan's good too," I grinned up at him. "WAIT! NATHAN!"

I started to run but Mustardseed grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Daphne," Mustardseed pulled me in another hug.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Stay with me," he whispered.

"What?" I demanded.

"Daphne, just until I go to Paris. I want to stay with you," Mustardseed whispered in my hair.

"What about-"

"What about her?" Mustardseed demanded.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Then, he kissed me. It was a sweet gentle kiss.

"But Mustardseed, how will I forget you?" I whispered. "How will I move on?"

"Don't worry, you will," he answered.

After Nathan was done with his bath, he changed into a red shirt with a duck and a pair of corduroys.

* * *

Puck

"Hey Grimm," I greeted as he entered the room.  
"NO! How many times to I have to tell you not to pay the pig!" Sabrina shrieked.

I stared at her. What was wrong with her?

"Daphne!" I called.

"Yeah?" she asked as she came down. Daphne had put Nathan to sleep and Mustardseed took out Juliet for a date.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Sabrina is mesmerized by that journal," I shot it a dirty look.

How dare it steal Grimm? That was my job!

"Try asking her something else," Daphne suggested.

"Grimm, will you go on a date with me?" I tried.

"Yes! God, how many times do you have to ask?" Sabrina threw her arms in exasperation.  
Daphne stifled a giggle. Sabrina looked up.

"Oh, hey Puck. Daphne," Sabrina nodded.

"Grimm, you're going on a date with me!" I exclaimed.

"I did not agree to that," Sabrina's face turned red as she shot Daphne a nasty look.

"Sorry Sabrina. Couldn't stop him," Daphne smirked.

"PUCK!" Sabrina shrieked.

There, it was back to normal. Grimm tackled me and I sort of enjoyed it. Her hands were trying to punch my face but if you think it from the other way…

I looked at her and she looked at me.

"I'll leave you guys for some privacy…" Daphne put her palm in her mouth.

We both stared at each other. Then her lips found mine. And I didn't make the first move. Sabrina did. And that was the first step.

* * *

**Yay! I got some Puckabrina! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Good bye**

They were in a rose garden. The scent wafted into their noses making them sigh and take it in. They only had limited time. Ivy trailed the golden gates where it said, "Rose Garden of Love." It was perfect. No person was around to barge into the private place. This was where she wanted to be. To be with him. He was holding her in his arms gazing at her trying to remember every feature and detail of her face and she looked at him, his beautiful features, like an angel. It was quiet. And she wanted it to stay that way.

"You know I love you right?" the boy whispered in her ear.

"I know. You'll always be mine. Mine forever." The girl said in a shaky breath.

He nodded timidly.

"Right?" she asked in a distant breath wondering if he was lying.

He then glanced at her. "You know that I'll always be yours. Do you doubt me?"

"No," she whispered.

"Good," the boy nodded.

They held onto each other for another few minutes.

"When will you come back?" she asked him.

"In a few months. Five or six," he nodded.

"You know I'll miss you." The girl said. "…a lot."

"Of course. But I don't want you to be sad. I need you to stay strong for me," the boy said.

"Please," the girl buried her head in his chest. "Don't make me cry."

"You don't need to cry." The boy said gently leading her out of his chest. "It'll be fine."

"How can you prove that?" the girl demanded. "How do I know you'll be mine?"

"You doubt yourself to much," he said quietly.

The girl nodded. Then the guy looked at her.

"Will you send me cards?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'll send the most expensive card," the boy said thoughtfully.

"Don't do that," the girl exclaimed. "I just need you. You're thoughts on paper."

"Do you need me?" the boy asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" the girl asked him.

"Prove it," the boy said a mischievous grin on his face.

The girl knew what he wanted. And he knew she wanted it too.

Standing on her tippy toes, she leaned in slowly and met his lips. His lips were tender and soft, matching the rhythm of her lips. His arms snaked around her waist and her arms slithered to his neck. She wanted him. She wanted him to stay with her. Then they broke apart.

"You know that you'll be mine. But we can't date," the boy muttered.

"I love you. But I won't be in love with you… For long," the girl said a glint in her eyes.

"What, are you going to attack her?" the boy laughed.

The boy then slipped his hands into her bag. He took out a blue little wrapped presents.

"No!" the girl shouted as she lunged at him.

The boy laughed at her clumsiness as she fell to the floor.

"Isn't it a bit too early and late for engagement rings?" the boy chuckled. "I mean, seriously?"

The girl looked away, hurt. She felt knives of frustration and sadness stab at her heart.

The boy grabbed her by the shoulder as she turned away trying not to show herself. He spun her around so she could face her. Her eyes fell to the ground but he matched his with hers.

"I'm sorry," he said.

The girl didn't speak. It had cost her 2000 dollars for each ring but her mom, dad, sisters had pitched in so she could afford.

"Look, if I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. I just felt a bit overwhelmed there," the boy reasoned.

"Do you like them?" the girl asked chewing her lip.

"I love it," the boy grinned as she lights shone in her eyes again.

The girl smiled. The boy grabbed the smallest ring and held out his hand. Gently and delicately, the girl placed her hand as the ring slipped on her finger. It was a golden band with a red ruby on it crested with silver. The boy's was just a plain golden band but said, "You will always be mine."

"I love you," the boy told her.

"You told me that."

"Sir, your plane is ready," a messenger came in.

"One minute," the boy said.

"Mustardseed, you should be off," the girl warned.

"I know Daphne," the boy said sadly.

Mustardseed kissed her once more for a few seconds and body guards came with Juliet as Juliet wrapped her arm around her arm. And Daphne felt her heart breaking every second. And she didn't know if was ever going to be fixed again.

* * *

**Wow! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Bet**

It had been chaotic in the Grimm household because of Daphne; she went down stairs and looked at the moon saying, "I wonder if Mustardseed is watching the same moon…" Puck had been talking with these two boys and they were no good. And, Sabrina's prom was coming up. Sabrina was sitting on the couch staring at the dresses at Macy's, MJ Max, and Marshalls. She had ordered a white dress that was strapless and had a brown belt to go along with it.

"Grimm, go to prom with me," Puck said suddenly as he walked in.

I wrinkled my forehead. "Why?"

"Why not?" Puck retorted.

"But you're known for…" I waved my finger around him and pointed at his chest. "And "Why would the Trickster King want to date the Queen of Sneaks?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Puck retorted again.

Why was he asking?

"Um, I'll think about it," Sabrina drawled.

Then Puck kissed her. Again. His lips met her forcefully and Sabrina pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina shrieked.

"Go with me?" Puck asked.

"Maybe."

Puck kissed her again. "Please?"

"Maybe."

Puck kissed her again. "Please?"

"Fine." Sabrina gave up.

* * *

**Prom**

Sabrina wore the dress and smiled at her reflection. She loved it. Sabrina had added pale pink lip stick and mascara. She braided her hair to the side and had a circlet on her head. Just like Daphne's outfit. Sabrina went downstairs to see Puck. He was wearing a tux and his hair combed back.

"Hi," Sabrina said shyly.  
"Wow," Puck exclaimed.

Sabrina smiled at him.

"I wasn't talking about you," Puck said flatly.

"I wasn't smiling at you," Sabrina retorted.

Puck grabbed Sabrina by the waist and flew to the school.

"There!" Sabrina pointed to the school.

Puck landed there.

Puck grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her in.

"I'll go just get ready," Sabrina mumbled.

Sabrina had brought her hair curler because she didn't have time for it at home. After steaming her hair, she headed out to the dance floor.

"Sabrina!" Puck called.

"Hey," Sabrina said.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure."

The DJ turned on a slow song and Puck took her waist and Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck.

Who was this fairy boy that had changed? He had been pranky on Sabrina but now he was romantic. And she liked it. She liked him to be exact.

Then the clock struck eight.

"Sabrina, I have to check on something." Puck said as he hurried away.

Was there a problem? Then my Grimm instincts kicked in. I followed Puck but I kept my distance. They had gotten into the supply closet. I leaned my ear on it.

"So, you got Sabrina for prom?" a masculine voice asked.

"Yeah, I won the bet. Give me five bucks," Puck's voice answered.

I felt my heart thud. This was just a bet. Just a game. And I was just worth five dollars. And I thought I had liked Puck. I was wrong. Plain wrong. Then the door opened. Puck and a girl came out.

It was Juliet. But I thought Juliet was at Paris? What was happening? I felt tears prick in my eyes and my breathing got shallow. Then Puck pushed her against the wall. Puck leaned in for a kiss and they kissed. Sabrina felt her heart break. Everything, everything had been just a game. The kiss. Everything. Just a game. Sabrina headed out to leave but she tripped and knocked over a trash can. Then Puck came around.

"S-sabrina."

"Puck," she said her voice trembling.

"Well, I see that you noticed that it was all a bet," Puck sneered. "Of course. I'm the Trickster King. I only date pretty girls. Not _you_."

Sabrina felt her heart break. "You… You… Female dog! You think you could just break my heart and get away with it?" Sabrina punched him.

"Grimm, how pathetic," Puck spat.

"I… I… Hate you! Don't grow up for me. Don't get married for me. Get out of my life! You are such a jerk! GO die in a hole. You got that? And take Juliet with you! I can't believe it. Mustardseed just went to Paris for nothing. Wait, was that just a scam too? SO Mustardseed just could have a vacation? Was that it? You, you ungrateful thing of a fairy. You have no use to live! How will my sister react? I HATE YOU!" Sabrina screamed.

Black flashed in her mind and anger overcame her. And then she fainted.

When my eyes first flickered open, all I saw was a curly-haired boy with green eyes.

"Sabrina!" Puck exclaimed. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Who are you?" Sabrina demanded.

Puck's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**Well, end of chapter! I hope you enjoyed! And Sabrina and "I" are just Sabrina. ANd cliffy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: What?!**

"You don't remember me?" Puck demanded.

Sabrina stared at him. "DAPHNE! A BOY IS IN MY ROOM! IS HE ONE OF YOU FRIENDS?"

Daphne came up quickly. "What happened?"

"She doesn't remember me," Puck said in a soft voice.

"Daphne, where are we? Are we at the school nurse?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina, how old are you?" Daphne asked.

"Why? I'm nineteen. And how are you so grown up?" Sabrina demanded.

"Sabrina, do you know who he is?"

"No. But who is that?" Sabrina pointed to him rudely.

"That's… Robin," Daphne said.

Sabrina shrugged and she stared at Puck again in question.

That day, Daphne went to the doctors. After explained the matter, the doctor analyzed Sabrina's brain and talked to Daphne privately.

"You see Daphne, Sabrina had gotten a temporary memory drop either because of anger of sadness." The doctor said patiently.

"But why doesn't she remember Puck?" Daphne demanded.

"Well, sometimes this happens. You see, her brain is functioned properly with no stress, but if anger overcomes her emotions, she could lose the memory of the person that caused her most stress and the one that's important to her. In my opinion, I think that this… Robin had caused her heart break." The doctor explained.

"Thank you," Daphne nodded curtly as she picked up her bag. "But doctor, is this like amnesia?"

"Yes, quite. But it's a bit more complicated," the doctor smiled and Daphne left.

As she walked down the streets she noticed a few gangsters leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"Hey babe, you want to have some fun?" one asked.

"I'd rather not," Daphne growled as I jogged ahead.

"C'mon, it's gonna be fun," a guy drawled.

"Sure!" Daphne squealed. I stepped up and punched him square in his jaw.

"Fudge off," I growled.

I wasn't supposed to cuss so I think that was best.

He glared at me. The boys grabbed and I fought wildly. They grabbed me and then hooked my arms to my back and I kicked with all my might.  
"Let's see whose laughing now," the boy snarled.

Okay, I may not be the best karate fighter but I knew that I still had to fight back. What was I going to do?

I mean gangsters Daphne, I chided myself.

How could I been so stupid? I was tied up to a wall with something in my mouth. It seemed magical, because it sparked and was kind of like rubber.

"Don't worry, you're going to have lots of fun," one guy said. "Not."

The guys laughed at his crude joke.

One traced her arm softly.

Daphne wanted to throw up. She wanted to be like Ms. White, standing strong and confidently.

"Leff we oooooooo!" I yelled under the white rubber thing.

"Don't worry, we'll _let you go_ after we're done," a guy grinned wickedly.

They were planning on killing her!

A man stepped and up and grinned at her with his yellow teeth. "Don't worry." He smirked at her.

He placed her lips on her face; one was holding her head still as his hairy lips searched for hers. Then with a flash of light, the man flew away from her. Daphne caught a glimpse of a red haired boy with green eyes.

She blinked. Was that Puck? No, it couldn't be; Puck didn't have red hair.

"Get him," a guy snarled.

I was just there, tied up watching the battle.

Then a bright light flashed and I closed my eyes. I opened one eye and saw the mysterious boy smirking back at me.

"Cute girls shouldn't go out alone." The boy said.

And after he untied me he turned to leave.

"Wait, may I catch your name?" Daphne demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to not know," the boy winked and turned away.

Who was that boy? That mysterious cute boy? But Daphne was going to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty One: I'm Sorry**

Sabrina sat down on her bed as she stared out of the window. Had she forgotten her memory? Whenever she tried to think of anything, she just remembered heart break, and someone. A boy. But who was that? Then the door creaked open.

"Sabrina?" a voice asked cautiously.

The door opened wider and it revealed a mischievous looking boy.

"Do you need something?" Sabrina asked him.

"Do you remember anything?" Puck asked.

Puck had thought over it and if Sabrina remembered anything she would be heartbroken and angry at Puck. Puck needed to fix this. Now. Sabrina couldn't know about Juliet and her copy…

"So, look, I just want to say I'm sorry," Puck said.

"Um… Okay…?"

Puck got up and left.

Who was this boy? She needed to know. She felt something important behind it. She thought hard but ended up breathing slowly. The doctor had said that the memory would come by time, but if she thought to hard, her memory would break; it was delicate, like a spider web.

But Sabrina got bored. She wanted to go outside. Sabrina quickly changed into a pair of short-shorts, a white printed shirt, and a magenta leather jacket. She went outside and headed to the mall.

"Hi," a boy said stepping in front of her.

"Hello," Sabrina said to him.

He had red hair and bright green eyes.

"You must be Sabrina," the boy held out his hand.

"I don't know you," Sabrina said cautiously.

"Yeah, but I know… Robin," the boy said.

"I'm Peter."

"Hi Peter…"

"You want to hang out?" Peter asked.

"Sure…"

Peter and Sabrina had hung out for the day. They hung out at Hot Topic, YogurtLand, and a mini hotdog place.

But they hadn't noticed that one fairy that had been keeping an eye on them.

Puck was infuriated. Why was Peter hanging out with Sabrina? He growled. Sabrina was his. Actually her example for pranking. But why was Peter hanging out with Sabrina? Why him? Him out of all the people! Peter had stolen his girlfriend from him and now he was trying to steal her? Peter was just pure evil!

Puck leaned against the wall. If Sabrina wasn't going to end this, he was.

Puck stepped up to Peter and Sabrina.

"Hey Grimm, what are you doing with him?" Puck stepped up.

Sabrina frowned. "My name is not _Grimm_. It is Sabrina."

"Well, Sabrina and I are friends now," Peter wrapped an arm around Sabrina's shoulders.

Sabrina blushed.

"Wait-"Puck glanced at his watch. "-it's time for us to go home!"

"Really?" Sabrina asked. "See you later Peter."

Peter handed Sabrina a piece of paper and Sabrina handed him one too.

"What is that?" Puck hissed.

"Well, we got to keep in touch right?" Sabrina told him.

After that long good bye, they finally left.

Puck needed to find a way to destroy that phone number!

"Sabrina, stay here, let me check something." Puck said as he walked away.

When he was out of sight, he changed into a bee. He was going to poke his stinger into the piece of paper.

He buzzed all the way to Sabrina and when he was at her hand where the number was crumpled, he stuck his stinger. In Sabrina's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed.

Puck's little bee eyes widened as the paper dropped on the floor. He buzzed in frustration as he reached to grab it. With his teeth, he bit it and tried to fly away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Sabrina let out a horrible piercing scream and everyone watched.

Puck transformed back into the normal self and grabbed Sabrina by the arm.

"Shush!" he hissed. "You're making a scene!"

"I got a friggin bee sting!"

Puck rolled his eyes and he and Sabrina went home.

* * *

Daphne

Puck and Sabrina had arrived to the Grimm household. But, Sabrina was screaming and wincing.

"What'd you DO to my sister?!" she screeched.

"Relax, she got a bee sting," Puck shrugged.

"Go help her!" Daphne exclaimed.

Puck huffed and pulled Sabrina to the restroom. But he dropped a piece of paper. I stared at it as I picked it up. It had someone's phone number on it. Suspicious, I dialed the number on my phone and a voice spoke up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

Then realization hit me.

"You!" I squealed as I dropped the phone.

"Wait, aren't you Daphne Grimm?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, twenty three chapters already! Thank you guys who has all reviewed! I think I need a ceremony… Maybe after this chapter, the people who had reviewed to me most and stuff will be in my Internet Fanfiction ceremony…? And you guys all can a theme for the next, next chapter…? Well, I'll think this out a bit more. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

"Yeah! You're that guy who saved me!" I shrieked.

"Over reactive much Daphne?" the boy said.

"What's your name?" I demanded. He knew my and I didn't know his. That was just unfair!

"Some people call me Peter…" the boy said.

"Oh, I see… So, where do you live?" I blurted out.

"Stalkerish much?" Peter chuckled.

I felt a pang of nostalgia in my heart. He was so much like Mustardseed… It even hurt to think about him. It hurt to even look at his picture. Why did he have to leave? Why? Questions wandered in her mind like a sea of waves. Why… him. Her only love?

"Hey, Daphne, I didn't mean it that way." Peter's voice filled the phone.

"Oh, what?" I asked. "Oh, that was nothing."

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." I said softly and hung up.

"NOT THERE YOU STUPID LITTLE BUG!" Sabrina's voice hit my voice like a sea gull dying.

I ran upstairs. What was happening?

* * *

Puck stared at my hand.

"Is it supposed to be bleeding?" Puck asked.

"Yes! Now help me clean it out won't you?" Sabrina screeched.

This boy had been staring at my wound for two hours!

"Do you need to take it out?" Puck asked.

"Yes!"

Puck smirked. He turned into a small, small mouse and got on my hand. Then with his small teeth, he bit onto Sabrina's bee stinger. Or at least he tried too. He bit on Sabrina's hand.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry!" he squeaked. "Maybe I should change into something smaller…"

He twisted on his heel and changed into a small fly that bites. Baring his teeth, he aimed for the stinger but actually got Sabrina's nail. And accidently pull it off. And not only the tip but the whole nail.

"NOT THERE YOU STUPID LITTLE BUG!" Sabrina screamed as she smacked Puck into the sink.

"Look Sabrina…"

Sabrina turned on the water. In came out in droplets but to Puck, it felt a like shower.

Sabrina then got a look on her face.

Then Puck realized what she was going to do.

"Grimm, you better not!"

Sabrina grabbed Puck by the wing and Puck writhed and squirmed if a fly could. And Puck was sure that Sabrina had remembered something.

* * *

Sabrina

Why was this boy so against baths? Then I felt something return to me, something that had been missing. This boy wasn't Robin. He was Puck. And hated baths. Puck looked at me with bug eyes.

"Grimm, you better not!"

I grinned at him.

"Oh, so you don't want me to remember you _Puck_?" I asked him sweetly.

He stared at me. "You…"

"Me," I pointed at my chest. "Know your name. Your real name."

I grabbed him by the wing as he squirmed trying to make useless attempts to escape.

I pulled the thing that blocked the hole and turned on the faucet. After water filled the hole, I squirted a bubbles bath recipe and the bubbles started to grow and grow. This boy was filthy and he needed a long bath.

"Oh and also Puck, you better changed into water proof cause you might die," I warned.

I let him on the counter and he changed into a lizard.

"Grimm, you'll regret this!" he yelled.

"I sure will," I said sarcastically.

I dropped him into the sink and he gave me a disgusted look. This was going to be great. I got some shampoo, water; conditioner and body wash and poured it all into a bottle. Then, I dunked it on him.

"Grimm! My allergies! The shampoo and all the clean mix are making me itch!" Puck writhed and squirmed.

I frowned at him. "Puck, you know that nobody can have allergies for that. But, I'm sure you'll have allergies for perfume…"

"Grimm…"

I got one of the flower scented bottles and started to squirt.

**Three Hours Later**

"GRIMM!" he yelled. "You just practically made me take a bath!"

"Your loss. At least you smell better," Sabrina smirked.

"You'll pay!" Puck sprang up but Sabrina got out a bottle of perfume.

"Stay or else I'll spray you," Sabrina threatened.

Puck groaned and went off.

Sabrina felt as if there was something more and through him, she was going to find out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: What? Puck? Peter?**

"What? Me? Why me? Me?" Daphne yelped at Peter.

"Yeah, go out with me," Peter said simply.

"Why me?" Daphne demanded. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, because I like you," Peter said simply.

"No. No. No." Daphne kept on muttering that word over and over again.

She wasn't ready to be in another relationship. It had been four days since Mustardseed had left and she wasn't ready. She knew she wasn't ready.

"No." Daphne repeated again.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked seductively. "I can change your mind you know."

"Try me," Daphne said boldly.

Peter grabbed Daphne from the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Are you still sure?" Peter whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Daphne breathed in and out.

Why was he so much like Mustardseed?

Then he placed his hands on her hips and slowly made his way up to her skin.

"Still sure?" Peter whispered so breathily.

"Y-yes," Daphne stuttered.

After his hands were fully on her skin, he turned her around so she was facing him. She stared into his green eyes and he had just a freckle that looked like a strawberry. Then all of sudden, his lips met her own roughly and they were unfamiliar. Then he softened the kiss making her wince. Why did she feel like this? Like she was disrespecting Mustardseed? Then his lips made her feel calm. Like she was kissing Mustardseed. Maybe she was kissing Mustardseed. She was kissing Mustardseed! She kissed "Mustardseed" so hard and wrapped her legs around his waist as he flew to the tree and sat down on a branch. This was "Mustardseed." Her "Mustardseed." Then his lips spread apart from her own.

"Think about it alright?" Peter advised as he flew away.

Then realization dawned to her. That wasn't Mustardseed. It was Peter. And she had kissed him. So, was she… cheating on Mustardseed?

No. Mustardseed was already with someone else.

Daphne trudged home slowly and dazedly. Why was this happening to… _her?_

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter! Writers block…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Remembering**

Sabrina laughed as Peter clumsily knocked into the booth.

"Hey!" Peter whined.

"You big baby," Sabrina teased.

Peter laughed as they went to the photo booth.

"You want to take pictures?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Sabrina said shyly.

They went in and inserted the quarters.

3…2…1…! Snap! Sabrina and Peter both smiled as the camera took the picture.

3…

"Let's make this on be funny," Peter suggested.

2…

Sabrina nodded.

1… Snap! Sabrina puffed out her cheeks as Peter pulled his cheeks and rolled his eyes.

Sabrina giggled.

3…2…1… Snap!

Peter kissed Sabrina on the cheek and Sabrina flashed a surprised look. But, the picture was already taken. Peter got two copies and then he gave on to himself and one to Sabrina.

"What was that for?" Sabrina demanded, stuttering.

"For fun," Peter shot her a mischievous look.

"Well I'll return the favor," Sabrina grinned as she kissed Peter on the cheek.

Peter blushed but he still just smiled at her. They started to walk away but a certain piece of paper dropped onto the floor…

* * *

?

He walked over to that place where the couple had left and he looked down. He bent down and grabbed the piece of paper cautiously. Flipping it over, he was that beautiful girl and that cheating boy there together. His eyes lingered on the silly face of the beautiful girl and that smile on the first one. Then his eyes fell onto the third picture. That boy was kissing the girl on the cheek. And her look looked as if he kissed her without her consent! Anger rushed to his veins and a hot feeling fell onto his cheek. Why was this happening to him? But he knew the answer to that. He had broken her heart. He had destroyed it. A lonely tear streaked down his face. Why did Juliet need to be a murderer? Why had he helped her escape with a replacement? Why had he fallen into that blackmail just to break Sabrina's heart? Why was he so stupid? More tears leaked down heavily down his face as he leaned back into the brick wall. He slid down the wall onto his knees. For the first time in life, the Trickster King needed somebody who would love him. And that was the first.

* * *

He crept cautiously around the pair and saw them in the middle of the square. Peter was whispered something to Sabrina and he was slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. Sabrina slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. And then they kissed. Then he burst into action.

"Let go of her!" he snarled at the boy as he punched him away from her.

"Puck! Stop!" Sabrina cried.

Peter's nose began to bleed. Puck slugged him once more.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed.

She pushed him away from Peter. "What is your problem? Why do you always crowd into my relationship when you're practically a stranger in my life!"

Her words hit him like a speeding bullet. His eyes turned ashen and his voice turned deathly quiet.

"So," he said with venom in his voice, "are you saying that all these years together has been a waste? Are you saying that your first kiss was just a waste?"

Sabrina suddenly turned rigid and her eyes glassy. Then she blinked.

"It was… you that I had been missing in my life," Sabrina said in realization. "It's you! PUCK!"

"Yes, but did it take you that long for you to figure out? After eight years?" Puck demanded.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said her voice full of plead. "I just thought that Peter was the one… to replace you to the boy I was missing!"

"You… missed me?" Puck asked.  
"I always thought that a piece of my life was missing," Sabrina whispered. "I knew that there was a person to be the piece I needed. And it's you!"

Puck lost it. Shoving Peter aside, he kissed her. It was a long kiss; a kiss that always warmed your heart.

On her lips, he mumbled, "I love you Stinky."

* * *

**Well, end of chapter! I hope you like it! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**IMPORTANT!**

**I've been thinking and this title is kind of… not suitable. So, if anyone has any suggestions, please review me and they will get to choose what will be the theme of the next two chapters out of these categories.**

**1: Cake**

**2: Horse**

**3: Ice cream**

**4: Romance**

**5: Angels**

**6: Calls**

**So, until I get a suitable name, I'll continue the chapters until I get a title. If I don't get one, I'll just continue this story with this title. But don't worry, I'll update still. I just need a good title. That's all.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: A new "Puck" and a new danger**

I stared at the dead rats in her locker as she groaned. When was this going to end? She had told him that she didn't want him so why was he trying to change her mind? Daphne headed to her Math class surprised that her back pack felt very light. Shrugging off the thought, she just headed to her class.

"Daphne!" Emily ran up to her breathing fast.

"What?" I demanded.

"There's a new guy in school!" Emily shrieked.

"So?" Daphne asked.

"I think that I might have a chance with him!" Emily squealed.

"You don't even know who he is?" I asked her.

"People say he's cute!"

"Whatever," I shrugged it off and went into my math class.

"Daphne!" Red shrieked. Her eyes flashed with urgency.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The new kid, he's-"

"Ms. Grimm," Mr. Gertrude soft and waxy voice called. "Are you coming in?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered and hurried inside.

I glanced at Red but she was frozen with fear.

"You may take a seat."

I took a seat Red left eventually.

Mr. Gertrude then cleared his throat. "Alright, let's begin. And let me welcome you Daniel, our new student."

A strangely familiar face came into the classroom. Realization dawned to me and I realized, that it was Daniel. _The_ Daniel. He shot me a smirk as he sat next to me. And the bad part was that our desks were all clumped together. And Daniel was right next to me. As Mr. Gertrude started his lesson, Daniel had gotten something out of his desk. And it was a knife. A real blade. He smirked at me.

"Okay, so if x…"

Daniel had rubbed his knife on my leg the whole lesson. And it was _scary_.

"Ms. Grimm, may I have your homework?" Mr. Gertrude asked her all of a sudden.

"Y-yes," I got my backpack and opened it.

Then a croak erupted.

"FROGS!" Alexis screamed.

One frog jumped on Daniel's face. I burst into giggles but I composed myself after Daniel glared at me.

"MS. GRIMM!" Mr. Gertrude bellowed.

The whole class quieted down.

"Detention," he said fiercely.

After all that was done, class ended.

I hurried out and sighed. Why was Daniel here? And why were frogs in my backpack?

Then realization dawned to me.

"PETER PAN!" I screamed down the halls.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Leave me alone," Daphne growled.

"Date me," Peter retorted.

"No. Leave me alone!" Daphne snarled.

"You just wait; I'll make sure I get you!" Peter declared.

"Try me!" Daphne bellowed.

"I will," he winked at her as her wrapped his hand arm her waist. Daphne growled and slapped Peter on the cheek.

"You'll have to try me," Daphne warned as Peter just smirked and headed away.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"You called?" Peter asked.

"You put frogs, in my backpack?" Daphne seethed.

"I see you found out," Peter grinned.

"I told you, I'm not going to date anybody yet. I've lost someone… important," I told him.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"My boyfriend. A lot happened. You don't know what had happened in my life. And why do you want to date me?" I demanded.

"Well, you're cute. You're pretty. You're skinny and average. But… you special," Peter interjected.

"How?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Well, you're… you," Peter said.

"What does that mean?" Daphne remarked.

"You're… beautiful in every way," Peter smiled at her.

Daphne blushed in spite.

"B-but still! L-leave me alone!" Daphne stuttered her voice wavering.

"You just stay there Grimm, I'll get you," Peter walked away.

Daphne didn't want to fall for him. But why was his charm so intriguing to her? Daphne couldn't just help having the feeling of… love?

* * *

**End of chapter! Suckish? Good? Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys! I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed for me and had given me some titles! So, I'll wait one more day or two and then I'm going to have finals. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Also: IMPORTANT! I'm coming up to 200 reviews (thank you guys :D) and I need to tell you what the prize is for the 200****th**** review! So, the 200****th**** reviewer can choose any couple besides Puckabrina and Dapter… (sorry) So, since it's the Romantic Life for the "GRIMMS" you can choose any Grimm. Like Henry and Veronica or Jake and Briar or anything else. So, let's go on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Finally together**

"Tell me everything," Sabrina demanded as I took a seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Why were you kissing Juliet? And why was she here with you?" Sabrina inquired.

"W-well-"Sabrina shot him a look. "Alright. It starts long ago. After Juliet put a love potion into Mustardseed's drink and spiked him, she got figured out by a servant. She was sent to jail but while I was passing by, she threatened me by saying that she'll tell on my mom that I had stolen all the coins just to prank my dad. That's why my mom wanted me to marry Juliet; her kingdom had a lot of money. So I had to agree. My mom would've banished me before my father did! So I told her that she could use one spell. Faerie has a strict rule. Magical people could only use a spell if royalty granted their wish. So I let her use on that duplicate herself. So, she escaped and left her duplicate there. But, it seems as if the duplicate has escaped and the one you saw with me was the duplicate. But, it seems as if the spell Juliet did was a spell to take out all the bad stuff."

"So like an evil twin?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "But, the evil one you saw was the one with me. The good one was locked up but she managed to escape and she got to go to Paris with Mustardseed. So, the bad one was very mad. She wanted to kill Mustardseed. She was so angry that she killed my father. Moth was just a simple pawn for her. So, she made up another plan. And the plan was to break you. The time when I agreed to late Juliet was all blackmail. I tried to fight her, but she did some magic and threatened to kill you. Now that's she's out of Faerie, she doesn't need to follow the rules."

Sabrina just stood there shell shocked. "Well, I'm glad we're back to normal."

Sabrina interlaced her fingers with mine making me blush.

"I'm glad too," I said.

"Sabrina honey," Granny bustled in. "I'm going to go shopping alright? Remember take it easy 'kay?"

Sabrina nodded. "Alright."

The old lady left and silence greeted us.

"So… are we together?" I asked her.

"Are we?" Sabrina asked.

"It seems so different, staying here with you. We're alone and not ripping each other's faces off. It seems like we have to do something. Since they day I met Puck… I think… I'm in… love with….you…"

I froze. Sabrina was in love with me? But… after these years. I shook my head. What was happening. My eyes fell onto Sabrina. Her eyes were downcast and she looked as if she was waiting.

"Sabrina…"

She looked up and stared at me.

* * *

Sabrina

Just looking at him even hurt. What if he rejected me? Why did I even say that?

_Because you did, _a voice chided in my mind.

Why was I feeling like this? That little feeling that had been tugging at my heart, that thought that had made me feel like I was going to explode. Why was that feeling love? Why was I in love with him? I mean, I had hated him. He was smelly, gross, and even stinky, then why did I love him? Why did I have the attracted feeling to him? I wasn't in love.

_Denial much? _The voice sneered.

I cast my eyes down. I didn't know if I could face him.

"Sabrina…" his voice said.

Slowly raising my eyes up to his face, I held my breath.

He pulled me to him, setting me on his lap. He set his arms around my waist and he whispered in my ear, "You know, I think I'm in love with you too."

I turned around to meet his nose touching mine. He slowly leaned in and I waited. His lips finally met mine and electricity surged through my body. He pressed his body against mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Isn't this sweet," a voice hissed.

They broke apart quickly.

"J-juliet," Puck whispered.

"Isn't that sweet," she sneered again. "You're kissing another girl that I told you to break. You broke my orders."

"Get out!" Puck shouted.

"And, for your punishment, that girl dies," Juliet smiled.

She waved her hands and a pink rope tied itself to Sabrina.

"Good bye Puck," she smirked as she disappeared.

After the smoke cleared, Puck looked around. Written in a dark red, on the wall, it said **Her Skull Will Lie With Me.**


End file.
